Blinded
by aifos99
Summary: what if Madara was a woman? HashiMada genderbend ,fem!Madara
1. Introduction

_This fanfiction contains genderbend,Hashi x fem! Madara. So I manipulate (lol ,the word doesnt fit) the characters age here because I dont really know how old were Hashi and Mada in the founding of Konoha. I made a little plot twist ,just a little. (or more who knows?) _

_**Warning: If you dont like the idea of Madara being female here ,please,I dont want to read or receive any comments about this,just simply dont read this piece of fanfic. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED OKAY?**_

_A/N: So english is my uh,2nd or 3rd language,meaning I dont have the perfect english I am not an american or british so pardon me for that but I do believe that I did my best in writing this for you to be able to understand what am I tryin to tell._

_This is my 1st HashiMada fanfic and it is originally written in my imagination LOL . I hope you'll like it ,enjoy reading. Reviews are very much appreciated and thank you for reading my loooong etc :)))_


	2. Chapter 1

It was a very cold afternoon in the village of Konoha when she together with her platoon returns.

"**neechan!"** Izuna running with a wide grin on his face and is followed by some Uchiha clan members to welcome their clan leader and the co founder of the rising village.

**"Izuna"** Madara patted her kid brother's head and decided to walk straightly in their home .He missed her a lot.

**"Madara-sama, Lord Hashirama is waiting"** A Senju approached Madara before finally turning around to be with her brother,Izuna pouted and embraced his sister's waist like someone is going to steal her away from him. Madara looked down to her brother still grabbing her waist ,their onyx eyes met ,Izuna is looking at her in a puppy eyes ,his stare can be translated by Madara to 'I want to have a time with you now,neechan'

**"tell him I'll be there later"** she said in a flat tone ,the Senju shook his head then the girl turn around with her brother and her platoon to return in their respective homes. Izuna's chuckle of joy can be heard in the background.

-xXx-

Hashirama Senju is on a veranda with a cup on his hands ,the man is peacefully seated on a wooden chair when suddenly Toka walked near to him

**"Hashirama-sama"** Hashirama almost jumped and pour the whole content of that cup to himself and notice that Toka is gawking at him,truth to be told that this tall,dark,handsome,charistmatic and very powerful shinobi is just as clumsy as this.

Hashirama still facing the scenery on his veranda put down his cup on a small table beside him ,comb his hair using his hands ,clear his throat and straightened his posture before turning around at her with his nicest smile ,the smile turned into a frown when he notice that Toka is alone

Hashirama waits for a second …then seconds

**"my messenger told me that **_**she**_** will be coming here,later"**

Hashirama nodded and made a 'hmm' sound and putting his hand over his chin

**" I see" **

"**..Where is Lord Tobirama?"** Toka asked ,trying not to appear very consistent in looking for that man.,she did not receive any answer coming from the brown haired man but she catches a glimpse of sadness in his eyes when she mention his younger brother's name.

=FS=

"_ **Hashirama-niisan!"**_

_Tobirama enters the office of his brother raging like he will eat anyone who will get on his way. Hashirama sitting on his desk,yes desk ,not chair wearing the Kage outfit ,just stared at the younger man._

_**"Since when that THAT GIRL is entitled to go on the other villages to MAKE A PEACEFUL NEGOTIATIONS"**_

**_"Tobirama"_**_hashirama said, eyes closed_

_**"Calm down"**_

_Tobirama is raging mad because usually he's the one or if not it is Hashirama that is making peaceful negotiations with the other villages,to think that it is Madara's fault that the Kirigakure almost declared a war to them. Madara fought an elite shinobi from Kiri and unfortunately she killed him,after the fight they were informed that the shinobi is a hero of that village on which everybody wants to avenge the death of him. _

**_"You trust that girl too much! That warfreak girl! "_**

**_"brother,you are overreacting" i_**_n this,Tobirama's blood pressure becomes higher than him_

_**"What if she never had negotiations with Kiri? that she just wanted to start a war,Konoha vs Kiri and then she can show off her abilities so that-"**_

**_"Tobirama! stop. I trust Madara enough to let her handle such thing_**_s" _

_Tobirama cannot believe what he just heard,his brother trusted the Uchiha that much even she is the sole reason of that 'almost war' he sends her to negotiate peacefully instead of him. He wanted to punch things,kick anything that can catch his terrible mood when he finally exit himself to Hashirama's office and made a way going to somewhere to cool his mind_

_**"This is insane! My brother is arrrrghhhh!" **_

-xXx-

**"Cooling his head"** Hashirama after several seconds,answered.

The Senju head made his way outside his room

**"I'll be back later,Toka,if my brother happens to arrive before me tell him that Im on a meeting"**

**"with who?"** toka twitched an eyebrow,as a personal secretary of the two senju brothers she is certain that Hashirama doesnt have any scheduled meeting with someone perhaps it is…

**"With a person of great importance" **

-xXx-

Tobirama came home before Hashirama,just as the latter's prediction. Hashirama knew that Tobirama can easily lost his temper but it is also easy to calm down once that he changed his surroundings ,however it is only applicable between the two of them. The fearsome guy enters his brother's office and narrowed his eyes when Toka is the one seating on the main chair

The girl stood up firmly and met Tobirama's raised an eyebrow to her seemingly allowing her to speak about his brother.

**"He's on a meeting" **

**"with?"**

Toka smiled awkwardly at the papers in the desk

**"someone with great importance,he said"**

Tobirama lets out a wild gasp and roll his eyes upward

-xXx-

**"and then after that ?"** sitting on a tall chair while wagging his feet,Izuna watched as his sister is preparing a meal for them.

**"they pull back the declaration of war"** Madara put their meal on the table and Izuna giggled in happiness that his sister is preparing again his food. The younger Uchiha enjoying his food when suddenly a knock on their door is heard.

Madara is the one walks through the door and open it,in her shock she saw Hashirama

**"Hashirama?" **

The man smiled at her,Madara lets him inside their home and pulled another chair for Hashirama,although in her seemingly emotionless and cold face,Madara was in fact astonished in seeing Hashirama,even if it's not the first time that he visits her in surprise,Madara can feel a somewhat annoyance whenever her friend does it and even her cannot figure out why

**"Hello there,Izuna"** Izuna almost choked on Hashirama's greeting, the boy who still munching his food throw a questioning look to his sister while the Uchiha head is making her way to another seat.

**"Izuna,if you're done you can go to your bedroom now" **

Hashirama's smile is still plastered on his face while Madara twitched an eyebrow to the man in front of her, Izuna on the other hand stood up to clean his utensils and make his way to the kitchen.

**"You seem upset"** commented by Hashirama who is still smiling that made Madara even more annoyed

**" I already told your Senju that I'll be coming on your office "** Madara said not looking on Hashirama's eyes ,she is likely looking above on her side

**"Toka told me about it,relax" **

Hashirama stare vividly to the woman with a pale face,thin lips,long and layered black hair that is sometimes mistaken to be blue ,she have a very attractive eyes , still wearing her battle outfit though the armor is detached and a blue inner sleeveless shirt she's wearing,showing her arms even paler than her face ,he admired those well toned arms,it is not so muscular or thin yet it is obvious the girl is a fighter.

**"Cut that annoying smile!"** Madara says, it is not a loud yell though it is an assertive request…or a command

Hashirama can't help but to snicker, trying his best not to smile anymore at her then she scowled at him

**"What's so funny?"**

**"Madara" **

Madara flinched the moment Hashirama called her name,he spoke her name in a whisper like manner

**"I came here to know the urgent matter"** Madara finally looked directly in Hashirama's eyes

**"hnn,about that…."** She can never forgive herself for flinching in Hashirama's call in her name but she also can't find any reason on why did she ever calm down when the man told her that he came only to know about the important matter of her latest mission

**"They pulled the declaration"** Hashirama nodded

**"Thanks to you"** He says

**"Don't be ridiculous Hashirama,you know how much I hated that mission!"**

Madara is not built in such negotiations especially if she's the one at fault and never regret what she have done in killing the Kiri Shinobi ,on how did it end up to be a peaceful negotiations is a puzzle to Hashirama

**"Im sorry Mara,mind if you tell me about the meeting"** Hashirama requested (not an order)

'Mara',a petname gave by hashirama to her when they were kids,Madara rolled her eyes trying not to curse him for calling her a very feminine version of her name

**"The Mizukage told me that they will not attack us anymore, thats all that matters" **

Madara said in a very Uchiha manner,Cold and straight to the point

Hashirama did not say anything but to bow down his head and look depressed as ever,afraid that the impatient woman might yell at him if he ask questions after questions and she might misunderstood that he is not trusting her enough ,Hashirama is always afraid of Madara's sudden outburst to him not because she's powerful enough to take a par on him but because of a very different reasons..

Silence reigns over the two of them and when Madara thought that she forgot how sensitive he is,guiltily,she stood up to get the scroll that the Mizukage signed as a testimony for them as the Kiri will not attack Konoha anymore.

Madara made her way to her room and grab the scroll in her cabinet when she felt that someone is behind her ,Hashirama flinched when Madara throw the scroll to his face that made him fall to the ground stupidly

**"BaKA! I told you a hundred times ,no one can stand behind me!" **

Hashirama massage the bridge of his nose still laying in the floor ,Madara stepped forward to get the scroll that hits the Hokage's face,Hashirama held Madara's ankle and cause her to trip to the ground but Hashirama catches her

**"Stupid! Stupid Stupid!"** Madara beats Hashirama in his body (thankfully not in his handsome face) but the man only laughed at her dodging her slaps,He lets out an uncontrollable laugh while a blush appears on her face

**"so- sorry"** He said ,still laughing . She is still laying to him but the period of hundred slaps has ended ,Hashirama smirks looking at her now blazing eyes of annoyance

**"Madara"**

**"Stop making fun of me!"** she yelled,unfortunately on his face which made him to move his head backward..to the floor

**"Im not making fun of you,I just want you to.."**

**"to what!?"** Madara seem to forget that they are still on the ground ,her body wrapped by Hashirama's arms and that she is pressing him down yelling at him ,the poor hokage cant do nothing but to seize the girl's yell solely by his ears

**"to make you smile,you know since I enter your house all you did was to frown" **

Hashirama always wanted to make her happy and in that he always fail,whenever he's trying to make her smile,make her laugh,it always ended up in slaps,glares„cursing from Madara. Since they both joined an alliance to create the village,he came back in his original self,the funny,humorous Hashirama that is lost in grief when she breaks their friendship 6 years ago when they were 13.

They are in fact really…really close ,Madara the bossy girl and Hashirama the over sensitive guy

Madara tilts her head only to found out that Izuna is staring vividly at them ,his look can be translated as _what in the world is happening right here?_ and _is this the reason why you ask me to go on my bedroom?_

Izuna just stand there saying nothing only gawking at the two young-adult who is laying on the floor..dammit that a 13 year old boy is watching his sister on a highly suspicious manner

Without second thoughts,Madara stand up and made an "ULK!" sound after meeting Izuna's eyes,she silently curses hashirama in doing his stupid joke ,whispering words like _**"youll going to pay for this senju"**_an_d___**_"how dare you do this in front of my brother"_** thing,she blushes in embarrassment

Hashirama stood up waiting for Madara to reach for his hand to help him but there was nothing,as expected to the irascible girl,she just walk passed through him finally reaching the scroll and handed it firmly to Hashirama though her hands were shaking in anger because of her embarrassment to her kid brother

"**Thanks again,Madara-sama"** Hashirama is sweating though the weather is very cold it looks like madara's glares were enough to make him drop a sweat

Oh heck,He really did annoyed her a lot this time.

=xXX=

Tobirama is sitting on a balustrade his arms folded in his chest like he's about to fall asleep despite knowing that there is a bed inside his brother's room,he is there all alone ,suddenly the door opens. He welcomed Hashirama with a frown,just like Madara gave to him when he visit the Uchiha girl.

**"So? do we need to prepare for incoming war?"** asked by Tobirama with closed eyes in sarcastic smiled at his brother and show the scroll

**"we need to prepare…to sleep,Tobi" **

Tobirama looked away.

**A/N : yeaaaah for HashiMada Shippers like me! and to the persons who requested it ,the female version fanfiction of Madara. The reason I wrote this is ,well its not that Im not into yaoi thing because I am! In fact (hello Im a hashimada shipper okay) but then I notice and always see Madara as the girl in this ship so why not give it a try to create something new right? (so what do you think guys huh?) **

**comments and votes very much appreciated! :)**

_trivia: this fic is older than you think its just on my email , I just always forgetting to upload it since Im currently writing my Itachi fic :_


	3. Chapter 2

**"We must prioritize the bridge"**

"**The Uchiha needs to renovate some houses"**

**"They can wait. Traders need that bridge to deliver the villager's needs."**

**"I am not saying that the fund should be fully spent in our renovations,what I am trying to-"**

**"We have a little fund here,Madara"**

**"Tobirama"**

They are on a meeting together with some senju and uchiha in the oval shaped on the left while Senju is on the is only one man in the utmost corner,Hashirama Senju, the Shodai. Tobirama and Madara's exchange of (almost debating) words pressured both sides until Hashirama interrupt by calling his brother's name.

**"Madara,continue on what you are saying"** Hashirama says,Tobirama sighed in disapproval

**"I believe that the fund will be use both to the Uchiha and the making of the bridge"**

Hashirama looked at his papers,the materials needed for the bridge,the cost estimate,the blue print and layouts and also the timeline on how long will it take to construct ,as a hokage he needs to double check,triple check if ever all of the documents ,being a Hokage is tough now it is tougher for him listening to his brother and lo- err..friend's (debate) exchange of reasoning

Another Uchiha who is just beside her whispered in Madara saying that maybe they can wait for an additional fund to come and that the village needed the bridge urgently instead of their house renovations and again,they can wait if ever..

Madara glared at her uncle..and the poor uncle just shrugged and never say a word again

after a long moment of silence while the Hokage is thinking..really really thinking..

Hashirama lets an audible deep breath and looked around on the people in the table

**"we'll be prioritizing the bridge"**

Tobirama smiled looking above feeling like he won a war while Madara clenched her fist bowed down exasperated,the other Uchiha reactions were not the same as Madara though they're were a bit sadness in their eyes but they do understand that the village needed the bridge for merchants to enter the village

=xXx=

Hashirama signed some documents in his office and finalize the constructing of the bridge that Tobirama proposed. Together with him is Toka,of course Tobirama who is happily victorious,Sadao Uchiha (Madara's relative),Sadao is an old man about his 60's ,long lived enough to be wisest man in the Uchiha clan,Madara is beside Toka who is handing her the Documents,she is after all the 'second or sometimes ' leader of the village. If there is a position for a vice Hokage it would be Madara. People in the village were confused about this matter whether it is Tobirama of Madara is their second leader (Madara would be pissed if she ever heard she's a third leader knowing the a Senju is already the Hokage she cannot accept it if another Senju is the second leader to the fact that she is Hashirama's co-founder not just a founder..she is a co-founder) but Hashirama cleared to the public that Madara is their second leader,Tobirama just shrugged.

Madara nevertheless signed the documents,Toka and Tobirama is talking about the materials needed to be ordered in far away villages (in fact he is discussing it in Hashirama,but it ended up in Toka because the Hokage is busy staring at the Uchiha Head a few meters away from them on the long table) Madara signed,Hashirama signed,witnessed by Tobirama and Sadao,two Senju and two Uchiha as Approver and witnesses is fair enough..(of course) Toka sealed and file the documents.

-xXx-

Madara leaves the rest of them and make her way somewhere...

she ended up going to a children's playground and sat on a swing

**"Madara"** a man spoke

Madara did not say anything but to look in horizon ,Hashirama made his way on another swing beside Madara's

**"The only reason..."** She spoke

**"...that I agreed in establishing this village..is because of my brother,my clan,my family" **

Hashirama know exactly how Madara put the Uchiha clan in top priority list of her life,he looked depressed the way he stare at Madara while remembering her almost same statement 6 years ago..

_"_**_I like it when we build our village,I'll get an even closer eye on my younger brother"_**_[naruto manga chapter 623]_

Izuna is her everything,period.

All she ever wanted is for Izuna to experience living a normal life,be a normal kid (though Izuna is also a shinobi) have a village that he can call 'home' ..Izuna this..Izuna that..Izuna..all for Izuna

**"Mara,I want to apologize for-"**

**"stupid Senju"** her statement is emotionless

**"making a final decision and regret it later,you idiot"** she add

**"I promise you that the next time we get a fund it will be for the renovations"**

Madara looked at him. Though she did not respond ,Hashirama hopes that Madara did understand him that the bridge must construct first,then their renovations. But in Madara's mind ,she knows that something is going to happen..that if Hashirama kept on agreeing in his brother's proposals,advices, and projects,the Uchiha will be left behind...

She's a smart girl,a fierce fighter,even though her clan does not listen that much to her..because she's a girl..A girl,on their era has no room in leadership ,the Uchiha were somewhat ashamed that their clan leader is a girl. They wanted Izuna to succeed Madara but the kid is too young for the position and of course they are afraid of Madara (even Senju Hashirama,the Hokage do so)

They did not favor some of Madara's plans just like the Senju favor Hashirama and listens to him whatever he says. She felt disrespected,and that feeling gave her the idea of becoming the most powerful shinobi (not just the most powerful female shinobi) She thought that if ever she became stronger than any other shinobis even stronger than Hashirama,her clan will finally fully accept her. Regardless of this she will do anything and everything for; first for Izuna,second for the Uchiha Clan,and third for Konoha.

the fourth place will be for herself and it is also the last one.

Madara tilts her head up in the sky and felt that something is about to happen.

xXx-

A storm

Konohagakure was hit by a mighty storm. It is not normal due to the fact that Konoha has been always a warmer place but this time who would have thought this occurrence? There is none..oh wait

_she knew _

Madara once had a (debate?) talk to Hashirama about a possible hurricane slash storm that will possibly hits Konoha in which Hashirama just shrugged,well its not that he totally shrugged (He will believe in her in everything including saying that the earth is in fact triangular in shape and not sphere)

**_"Mara,you're worrying too much"_**after that Madara goes out of his office and doesnt talk to him for a couple of days

Madara as I said is a smart girl, loves to read,loves to know about everything around her loves to fight,to show off,to lead,to shout at Hashirama when he's being stupid

In other words, she knew that there is still a possibility that Konoha will experience storm...a disastrous storm that can shake their homes,can destroy their crops,their food source and again their homes...that is why..That is why she keeps on insisting to renovate the Uchiha houses,the homes of her clan ,of her people..

Hashirama is busy looking around the village to keep an eye of the villagers needs ,there was a medic tent for those who've been hurt (when their house was destroyed) The Hokage can protect the whole village (whole village ,ha! that's how strong is he? Yes) with his powerful wood release he can cover the whole village against the storm..but unfortunately he was out of the country when the storm arrived having a political meeting in the land of is busy on his bridge project (which is out of the country as well) the only left to lead and run the village at that time is none other than the second in command..Madara Uchiha

She's powerful and all but her jutsu is different from helping people in note that Madara Uchiha is a fire style jutsu user.

When Hashirama arrived at the gates of hell- err..gates of Konoha,he jump and jump going to his office ,Tobirama followed him.(together they arrived in the village,Tobirama needs to once in a while come back in the village for Hashirama's (some) directions..)

**"Madara!-"**that was Hashirama,who is greeted by his empty Hokage seat

No one is around his office, where is she? Where is his second in command? she is supposed to be here..and where is he forgot,Madara doesnt want anyone except an Uchiha to assist her during her temporary duties as Hashirama's second in command

Second in command,oh how she hated that word

Tobirama narrowed his eyes,Hashirama jumps out of his office and made his way to the villagers to check them..Gladly they were fine and some medical tents were put around the village

**"Hokage-sama!"** A medic

**"Where is Madara...-sama"**

Tobirama narrowed his eyes (he's still following his brother)

Ah,silly huh?he keeps on asking where in the world Madara is..Madara..Madara..that girl..That Uchiha.

Instead of Asking how is the villagers/village so far, Hashirama is asking where is she? WHERE IS MADARA?

Tobirama was irritated, he wanted to lecture his brother but being a calm person he is and also a level headed young man he went on his own way in helping the medics inside the tent

**"Madara-sama is on the Uchiha Compound"**

Tobirama was more irritated not because of she's on her clan's compound but the way Hashirama flew so fast going to the place where Madara is,Tobirama follows him after a while

Madara is helping her people. The storm almost destroy some of the Uchiha shelters. She saw Hashirama from a distance but keep focusing in helping to build her people's home.

**"Neechan is that?-" **

**"Izuna,focus on what you are doing"** Izuna is holding a large pile of wood that will be transported in the next next next house ,on the other side is Madara

**"Madara"** Hashirama called, Madara faced him (still holding that large pile of wood)

**"I already sent the medics on where they are needed the most"** Madara said not looking on Hashirama (so where is she looking at?)

**"No,I mean ..Uh,,"** Hashirama gazed around the compound,so she was right ,they badly need a renovation. Hashirama had guilt feeling when he is turning his daze,then finally his daze is on tried to help her but the lad glared at him,which of course scared the shit out of doesnt want him to help her so he helped the other Uchiha instead. Other shinobi were busy in the village it is a good thing that their houses were in good shape when the storm occurs but the Uchiha were badly affected by the disastrous storm

-xXx-

**"So are you saying that the construction of the bridge must be stopped?**

**"Tobirama" **

That was the Senju brothers and the question is for Madara. They are on the Kage office (after a long day of helping there and there around the village all of them were tired as heck but the village is in good condition now than earlier,thanks to Hashirama and Tobirama's 's wood release build (a temporary) wall,stairs,and even tube for the villagers and the shinobis to build their houses again and as for the Uchiha too (who are greatly affected) and yes even Madara and Izuna helped alot during those time (with a lot of orders coming from Madara to Izuna to stop playing around while building houses)

Hashirama signed a waiver for Madara to have a fund for the renovations of the again just shrugged,he knows they need them yes but to stop the constructing of the bridge is another story.

**"Brother,I do understand that they needed that fund"** (a new fund but not bigger than the first one arrived from Hashirama ,a new clan joined them after his meeting with its head and they happily send a small fund for the village as its first gift or whatever they call it)

**"But the construction is nearly done"** Tobirama said, Madara frowns at him

**"But at least the bridge has no people living inside "** Madara said

Madara is getting impatient to Tobirama's selfish (selfish? but its for the village.,..but still for Madara its being selfish) motives

**"The storm has gone,at least"**

In this Madara glared at him ,she wanted to attack him right in the stomach and Hashirama felt it,he stood up walking in middle of the two forces ,he knows Madara's temper and he also knows that his brother is still not trusting her enough together with her clan

**"so what are you saying? to leave my people with a devastated houses like that?! while your bridge is well made and all fine?!"**

**"I am not saying that its gonna be like that,I am saying that the bridge is nearly done just a little fund and a little time and it is done and then we can turn the succeeding funds in your Uchiha Compound and Also..."**

a pause,then look at Hashirama which is standing near to him (to avoid a fire style attack that can toast the whole office maybe?)

**"the Hokage,my brother just won the Yamanaka's trust so they will be transporting here immediately and they will need the bridge. "**

silence.a long one.

**"so?"** Madara insist then Tobirama gawked at her

**"Tell me.."** he said

**"Is there any particular reason that you almost wanted the bridge to be stopped right away,or..."** pause

**"You dont want another clans to join the village?"** Hashirama shot a glare at Tobirama

**"Enough,Tobirama,the Uchiha needs the fund more and please..if you'll excuse Madara-sama and I for a while"** Hashirama walks near the door and open it,suggesting Tobirama to step outside,Tobirama frowns at his brother but knew that he is not in the position in doing so, he is still his big brother and he must respect him at all cost (plus he is the kage nuff said) Tobirama stepped outside firmly,and obediently..Hashirama close the door with a soft click and is finally alone with Madara..

Madara sat on the Kage chair like it is hers and Hashirama sat on his desk

**"Mara,this is now for the Uchiha clan"** Holding the bag of fund

**"This is all you fault" **

silence

**"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"**

a yell

now get ready Hashirama

**"Mara-"**

**"Stop calling me that name you stupid Senju! its because of your stupid decision that MY CLAN is now having a hard time sleeping with wet bed, wet things and they're having colds and fever living in that stupid damaged houses all because of that stupid bridge that your stupid brother stupidly proposed so that those alien clan will have their way coming to YOUR VILLAGE and then what? "**

Hashirama who was sitting above his desk is now near his door standing still (on how did he get there is for you to think about,maybe he crawl? or run)

**"You are treating those aliens first instead of the clan that is helping you in the entire establishment of this village?!" **

**"Do you know why did I order the medics to be around the village? so that the villagers will not suffer on high fever like my clansmen did! "** her yell is getting higher and higher,looks like she's about to fire a katon no jutsu on Hashirama anytime

**"and then your brother will say that the bridge must be finished first before we divide that STUPID FUND!"** Hashirama wanted to cover his ears before the oh-so-angry Uchiha breaks his eardrum but if he did,he might be a toasted Hokage for sure

**"And then ask me why on earth am I against to the other clan coming in this village?!"** (thankfully she did not put 'stupid' in the village)

Hashirama doesnt know how long he hold his breathing. Madara marched passed through Hashirama leaving the entire bag of the 'Stupid Fund' and slammed the door so hard that Hashirama needs to use his wood release to cover some cracks of the poor door.

Luckily that the Uchiha head did not mention about their debate on the possibilities of a storm to hit Konoha or else Hashirama might have a permanent hearing loss.

-xXx-

Hashirama went on his room closing the door behind and lay on his bed letting a heavy sigh. He knows he has a fault,he did not divide the first bigger fund but if he did they cannot buy the materials needed for the bridge but since he did not divide it the Uchiha suffers the damage of the storm. He still cannot move on what Madara said to him ,the fact that he is dead worried that the girl is still mad at him after several days,or weeks,or month,,or years? or centuries? he doesnt know.

All that he knows is Madara is hard to deal with this time. He also forgot the bag of Madara's 'stupid fund' in his desk and wonders what she will do if he keeps on insisting to give it to her. Several hours had passed and he cannot sleep, how will he deal with the Uchihas now?


	4. Chapter 3

-Their Past-

When he first met her he cannot believe that a girl can throw pebbles like that (and that a girl can be fond of throwing pebbles) Usually a girl at that age is playing dolls with her friends,or with her mother combing her hair teaching her how to cook,stitch ,embroidery,cleaning the house and any other girly things to do

Tapping her foot to the ground every time that the pebble does not hit the other side,Hashirama sensed that she is not just throwing pebbles

She's throwing a nag. _A nag_. (which is a girly trait)

Hashirama picked a pebble and toss it to the other side

**"who are you?!"** He found her cute,well she is really cute. Pale skin,onyx eyes ,dark,spiky, messy shoulder length layered hair that is framing her perfect face ,his favorite is her very attractive eyes

**"I am Hashirama..sorry can't tell you my surname" **

**"from now on I am your rival in throwing stones!"**

...

**"Stupid"**

...silence...

**"I am Madara"**

**"Madara?"**

...pause

**"Are you deaf or what?"**

**"it sounds like a boy's name to me..."**

**"...Its because they wanted me to become one"**

Hashirama was dumbfounded but deep inside of him

**"**_**Is there a jutsu for that?"**_

He doesnt know why is he mingling to a girl like her. Punching,kicking,she even talks like a man. Hashirama usually plays with Tobirama and Itama as well as Senju boys. But Madara is different,she is faster,tougher,smarter than any of them and Hashirama find it interesting to play with a girl who is stronger than a boy and can take a par on him.

**"Are you sure about this?"**

**"Ha,watch and learn" **

They both knew each other's ability at this time (personal information aside) but Hashirama is hesitating to have a sparring match with Madara,he dont like the idea to fight a female shinobi maybe if she is his enemy he can do it. Hashirama is starting to doubt his thoughts of her being an Uchiha because he knew that Uchiha doesnt have a female shinobi (yet).

Hashirama is sitting on a grass Madara is laying both of them panting heavily . He let out a mild chuckle

**"tch,someday Im gonna beat you and turn you into pieces!"** Madara,she was beaten by make his way crawling to Madara's side (They were both damn good and damn tired of their match)

**"now I know why you were named with a boy's name"** Madara narrowed her eyes to him

**"Like I care" **

Hashirama holds her arms moving her upward so that she can sit

**" "**

**"its Ma-da-ra!" **

**"but Mara suits you more"** she scowled ,he grinned

-xXx-

Madara frankly said that Hashirama's hairstyle is terrible ,that he doesnt have any fashion sense ,a pot-look-alike ,a mushroom ,a bowl. Hashirama buried his face around his arms sitting on the grass

**"hey! stop being so sensitive Im just saying the truth you know" **

Then there was a time after their sparring match when Madara is cleaning her clothes in the river,Hashirama is about to peek from behind when Madara punches him yelling "No one can stand behind me!"

When Hashirama goes home ,Tobirama almost screamed that his brother has a very large lump in the head and Itama innocently asked what jutsu did he learn to have two heads in one body.

Tobirama became suspicious that his brother is doing something they dont know,every damn day he goes out of their camp instead of training with them, and when comes home he is happy and smiling always greeting him with a **"Hey Tobirama its a nice day isnt it?"** (to the fact that they did not share the whole day because he is not around)

There is nothing bad about Hashirama being happy,what troubles Tobirama is why didn't his brother telling him about it

and then Tobirama followed him.

-xXx-

**"asdfghjkl"**

**"Dont talk when your mouth is full!"** I guess you know already who is talking,yes its Madara

They are having lunch (they both agree to bring their own food because after they play and chat both of them felt hunger already and thankfully that Madara's lunchbox dont have an Uchiha symbol cause it looks like everything an Uchiha owned have that fan symbol) Hashirama swallowed his food and look at Madara

**"Mara-"** the girl glared at him,she doesnt want his pet name to her because it is so feminine and she hated it

**"Madara,what do you think about establishing our own village?"** Hashirama have a twinkling eyes full of hopes and dreams,Madara's jaw dropped and imagining things

**"You know,we're both strong! Someday when we grow up I can see that we can run a village,where there is peace and order ,when everyone can live without wars!"** Hashirama said throwing his hands heavenwards in excitement,Madara looked straight in the horizon holding her lunchbox

**"I like it when we build our village,I'll get an even closer eye on my younger brother"**

**"Yes! ah,shall we made a pact huh? what do you think?"**

**"sure! someday we'll be the greatest shinobi of them all!"** Madara said also grinning

they made a pinky swear that together they will find true peace on that village and that they will be together ..always..and forever..

after they eaten their lunch ,Madara told him that her element is fire then he said that his element is woods and looks like they trust each other to the full extent that they almost say which clan they belong.

**"**_**so she is really,,,,an it doesnt matter to me"**_

_**"he's a Senju..but .."**_

-xXx-

**"neh,Hashirama...Im already here you know?"** Hashirama facing the river sitting still while Madara walks near to him

**"Hey!" **

the pot-look-alike boy slowly turn his head to the onyx eyed girl with teary eyes like he just finished a session of crying

**"hey...Im sorry for shouting ,Its okay if you dont want to stand but-"** Madara stutter thinking maybe she's been rude to him that's why he's crying. Hashirama wiped his eyes and look back to the river.

**"My brother...died"**

**"...ah..." **

From then on both of them train harder to gain the strength their need to establish their future village,like Madara said "no one will follow a weak leader"

Hashirama almost forgets Itama's death because of Madara's presence ,when he is around her everything is complete even though she's fond of yelling him and taking orders (sometimes she is lecturing him about controlling his enormous amount of chakra and that she is certain that he is a Senju,with occasional 'friendly' punches that hits Hashirama's face when he failed to follow her instructions but in the end of the day that 'friendly' yell and 'friendly' punch results in Tobirama's accusation that his brother fought a group of bears and praising him that he lives after that on which Hashirama shrugged.

Funny how it seems that Hashirama is always the winner after their sparring match,but in a normal chitty chatty fight Madara always win.

**"Daaaamn it Hashirama "**

**"what?"** Hashirama just woke up from a tiring training with Madara (Madara did sleep too beside him but wakes up first)

**"Damn it you're so ugly when you sleep!"**

-xXx-

**"Ha! I won this time!" **

Madara announced after their match where she used a fire jutsu that Hashirama luckily evade (or he will die for sure)

**"Mara...-"** Madara stopped from rejoicing and glared at him

**"Madara,uhhh you cheated!"**

**"I didnt"** she smirked

**"You never said it is allowed to use a ninjutsu in our match"** Hashirama said narrowing his eyes

**"But I never said it not allowed"** Madara chuckled,Hashirama sighed but then smiled at her

It is a beautiful day and Hashirama's shirt just got burn so he goes home without it and explain to Toka and Tobirama that he wet himself on a river and when he put it somewhere it is gone ,Toka believed him while Tobirama did not (he saw what really happen and starting to think that their father must know about the girl whom Hashirama is seeing)

-xXx-

They formulate a ninjutsu on a blank scroll (insert some yelling from Madara when she commented that Hashirama's handwriting is as terrible as his hair and Hashirama turn his back at her leaving Madara to write the jutsu name alone)

**"Hashirama! turn around here! you name it "** Madara said guiltily but still yelling

**"..."**

**",,,,,,,,,,,,,,,"**

**" I call it..."** and it was the dumbest jutsu name that Madara heard

-xXx-

**"time capsule?" **

after they finally name the whatever jutsu they created there is one little blank scroll that Madara got (stole) from her clan's war tools. Hashirama tore the scroll into two ,gave to Madara the other one and write something on his blank sheet of paper

**" Im going to write in this paper and when the time comes for us to read it we will read it together"** Seriously,this kid never runs out of ideas

**"That sounds great,but when is that right time?''** Hashirama stopped and stare at her.

**"hmmmm...how about 10 years from now? for sure we already have establish our village at that time!"**

**"Hmm,well then"** and she began writing on her paper

**"stop peeking Hashirama!" **

**"I am not!"**

After that,Hashirama got two empty bottles ,give the other to Madara and together they buried their time capsule ,Hashirama's is on the eastern part beside the river and Madara's on the western part.

**"What did you write?"** Hashirama

**"as if Im telling you,wait for 10 years hnn" **

Hashirama stare at Madara while burying her bottle

_**"I wonder what she looks like when we grow up" **_

-xXx-

After 3 months they continue their secret friendship and their secret meeting on the same place (without asking each other what on earth clan they belong) Hashirama hopes Madara to be with him forever and Madara trusted him more than she trusted anyone including her own father.

**"Brother I need to talk to you"** Tobirama approached the smiling (like an idiot) Hashirama .The older one looked puzzled.

**"Hashirama"** Butsuma said then the boy readied his self from a punch or a kick coming from his father.

**"so you are meeting with a..."** Hashirama's heartbeats race

**"a girl?!"** Hashirama gulped

**"I ask Tobirama to follow you and he reported that you are meeting with a girl"** (Butsuma is always out of their camp fighting and busy slashing throats of their enemies with his men

Hashirama continues to listen

**"I dont have a problem if you are meeting with some girl out there but-"**

_but _

the last word made Hashirama flinched

**"Father-"**

**"That girl is an Uchiha!" **

-xXx-

Slap. She was greeted by his father's slap and fall to the tatami floor face first.

**"neechan!"** 9 year old Izuna ran on her side,she hold her now tomato cheek trying to move up (She was slapped by his father's big hand ,mind you )

**"Madara! "** her father called,Izuna cried

**"dont cry Izuna.. fine"**

**"Madara! you are my successor and I will not tolerate this"**

**"you arent that dumb are you? you know what Im talking about!" **

Tajima passed to Madara and Izuna. She was grounded not to go out in their camp but Tajima knew that she will break his rules...and so it goes

-xXx-

_you must kill her_

_you must kill her_

_you must kill her_

His father's command echoing in his head all over again,Hashirama goes outside their house and stare at his pebble.

_**"I cannot kill her..how am I suppose to..oh wait.**_** "** He remembers their formal greeting before starting to play/train/talk

-xXx-

Hashirama is sure that she will escape before his father and brother know that he wrote a warning in his pebble disregarding what could happen after that, he will accept his punishment even if its death in betraying his father

He heard someone running towards his direction

**"Hashirama!"** Madara is running like a dozen of bull is after her ,Hashirama did not notice it due to their distance,he holds his pebble tightly and ready to throw it while Madara is looking for something in her pocket (her pebble)

Suddenly something caught Madara's feet

**"wood?"**

and on a split seconds Hashirama saw a large boulder about to hit Madara from above

**"Madara!"** Hashirama jumped on where Madara is when a man crushed the large boulder using a high level of taijutsu,Madara is left in awe watching as her father saved her. Tajima attacks Hashirama (that just made his move beside Madara) The girl opened her mouth but there's no words came

Hashirama 's arm is spilling blood when Tajima goes to launch a second attack using his weapon,Butsuma appeared like thunder,scythe vs sword

Tobirama stood up in front of his wounded brother and face the still shocked Madara

Why didnt she sensed that something is falling above her? a trick like dont work at her Why did she let her guard down? she's the best of her generation surpassing male kids in her clan,did she forgot that they're on a war times that anything can happen around her ,that death occurs anytime ? or is it because Hashirama is around and that she feels safe around him? oh no,did she totally disregard the fact that he is a Senju? and that she never thinks that he might betray her? or did he already...

Tobirama swung his sword assailing to Madara and she came back to her senses avoiding his attacks ,they continue to fight like that ,Madara using kunai blocking Tobirama's katana..

**"Tobirama..Ma..dara!"** Hashirama rips a part of his clothes and quickly put in on his wound (good thing that Senju DNA is the best and so his wound regenerates faster)

As his brother and bestfriend were answering each others attacks,he glanced above seeing his father and hers clashing

Madara made a roundhouse kick at Tobirama's abdomen,her taijutsu is inexplicably great for a girl and she jumped to distance herself from him and make some seals

**"katon..."**

**"no! Madara! Tobirama run!"** Hashirama running in top speed while making some seals

**"mokuton!"**

he made it facing Madara and she launch her jutsu

**"goukkyayou no jutsu!"** (Fire ball)

so Hashirama did

**" Mokujoheki!"** (literally: wood locking wall)

the trees around them transform into a wall of wood protecting both Hashirama and Tobirama against Madara's justu

Soon as her fire hits the wood of dome ,it glared at Hashirama when their eyes met

**"he's my brother!"**

**"he attacked me!"**

That's the problem

**"so he is your brother..." **

Tajima glanced at his daughter (still fighting with Butsuma) and throw a Katana ,it falls beside her

Madara slowly picked the katana

**"You said Im your friend...and you are my friend"** her voice is shaking in anger

**"Madara-"** Hashirama knows where is this going

**"Let me explain!"**

**"but YOU BETRAY ME!"** she awakens her sharingan. Madara assail to Hashirama,he dodge her attacks,how can he gain back her trust? and explain everything to her that he is planning to inform her about his father and brother's plan..and that boulder trap..how?

She landed a jab on Hashirama's wound and he groan in pain

**"I dont want to...fight you"**

**"but you want me to get killed! "**

**"Brother!"**

Butsuma glanced on his children and throw a long sword at Hashirama and he perfectly catch it (how did he put that samurai sword in his pocket? )

Hashirama and Madara slash each other's weapon but he keeps on defending himself rather than attacking her. Tobirama jumped and from above holding his sword in a torpedo like position targeting Madara.

Using the back of her sword making a powerful thrust on Hashirama's chin ,he stepped aback but manage to balance his weight so he can keep his distance to stop Madara

She spring off to the ground to meet Tobirama's attack ,her katana ready to chop his throat when Hashirama knelt and grab her legs causing her to fall down

Her katana slipped to Tobirama's and he pierced her right shoulder

He has no choice at all,he needs to stop her before she killed his brother didn't he? But there's a consequence about it..

**"Madara!"** Tajima and Hashirama shout in unison

She rolled to the ground distancing herself to the Senju brothers ,her blood spilling in her blue robe,Hashirama look in horror realizing her wound is very bad

He step forward going to her then she eyed on him ,red as blood,ready to kill,sharp and full of hatred

Tajima blows a fire ball at Butsuma and made his way to get her daugther,Butsuma evade his attack that almost destroy the whole forest

He look at her wanting to explain everything to her ,wanting to heal her wound,wanting to talk to her,wanting to be with her then she murmured some words that he and Tajima only heard,the two Uchiha poofed leaving the three Senju

_**"Traitor"**_her last word for him

-xXx-

After the fight Tobirama clean his self on the river only to find a stone ,the one Hashirama always carrying on his pocket.

_"go away,its a trap!" _

Tobirama look at his brother (Butsuma healing his arms 5 meters away from the river) (The pebble rolled to the ground when Tajima attacked Hashirama and he lost it)

He nodded,left to right and keep the pebble in his shirt

-xXx-

The next time they meet is on a battlefield as Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara

"**Madara,I know this is hard to believe! but I never betray you!"**

**"Like I will believe in you again Hashirama! Your stupid dreams will never happen as long as traitors like you lives!"**

clashes

bloody wars

killings

tortures

peace is an impossible word in this era...

Three years later,It happens that Madara is the one to kill Butsuma in a battle while the Senju brothers are out on another fight against another enemy clan

From then on ,her beauty spells D-O-O-M to her enemy.

Hashirama succeeded and became the Senju leader

Due to overusing of sharingan,Tajima became blind and eventually died in a battle and was succeeded by Madara

Hashirama's name became known as the strongest and undefeated shinobi in the world ,the only person who defeated the greatest female shinobi ,Madara Uchiha.

-xXx-

a year later...

The Senju flag waves on the up north mountain

The Uchiha flag on the south..

A tall man with tanned skin,a very well built body,dark eyes and waist length black hair,styled in a center parted fringe that framed his face..his hair is not pot-look-alike anymore. His armour constructed from numerous metal plates,formed into multiple protective guards along his body,in particular: chest,shoulders,thighs and collar of his shoulder guards bore the Senju symbol emblazoned on them.

Hashirama Senju with his brother and clansmen at his back stands looking vividly especially to their opposing clan leader

Fair skinned ,taller than an average girl at her age (17) ,her long layered black hair that has a blue-tint in some sides,proudly wearing a blue robe (the inner part is a black sleeveless shirt ) falling in her knees with a front slit,Uchiha clan symbol at the back ,her side bangs framing her perfect face that people keeps on gossiping about on why a girl beautiful as her leads an army ,kills countless shinobi without feeling grief,nevertheless they feared this lady just as everyone feared Hashirama Senju

This is the first time after a long while that Hashirama have a closer look to his _former best friend_

**"Madara"**

**"Hashirama"**

Soon as the battle cry of their clansmen roared on the whole deserted place ,clashing against each other,the God and Goddess of Shinobi (as the people call them ) start their own fight

-xXx-

For countless times that Hashirama asked Madara to come with him

For countless times that Hashirama tried to talk to her (which is answered by her katon,glares,curse and the swinging of her scythe)

For countless times that Hashirama dreamed about her and their dreams together

At last,the Uchiha leader falls to the ground,hopeless,powerless,she knew that this will be the end of her...then Hashirama walks slowly and kneel before her

**"Kill me"** she said,looking helpless laying there,her hair is terribly messy and some of it covered her face ,she looks like an angel that miserably fell from heavens ,Hashirama stared at her

**"Brother! this is the time! kill her...and we can achieve the peace when she dies...this is the end"** Tobirama who is looking at the helpless lady talks to his brother

Madara glared at the two men who is staring at her

Hashirama cupped her face

!

**"Madara,we can still have the chance to build our dream"**

**"Its too late Hashirama,Im unable to trust you again and your clan,I will never repeat those mistake ever again,I swore that to my father's grave"**

**"I cannot kill you"**

**"I would be glad if you do,just make it quick "**

**"Madara please..."**

**"If I die there will be peace,my brother will be the Uchiha head but he's still a kid..he's a pacifist so I doubt that he'll be having a war-like persona like I have,if he do"** Madara grabbed Hashirama's collar

**"If he did avenge my death and you killed him..."** mangekyou sharingan rolling

**"if you die , I will find you in the depths of hell Hashirama...and kill you over and over again eternally! " **

Hashirama made a smirk,Madara stared at him for a second

**"Brother,if you cannot do it I will-"**

**"Dont you ever touch even one hair of hers I dare you"** Hashirama throw a terrifying glare at his brother,TObirama flinched and is now scared of his own death.

**"I wont kill you..just tell me whatever you want so that I can gain your trust** **again..."**

His words rewinding in her head

**"well then..."** she said

**"kill your brother,,or kill yourself,with that I can trust the Senju clan "**


	5. Chapter 4

-Konoha-

**"Kill you brother..or kill yourself and I can trust the Senju Clan"**

Tobirama is shaking in anger,wanted to pull a kunai and end the life of the girl who lay on the dirt beside his brother

**"Brother! This girl is insane! what kind of words-" **before Tobirama continues rambling,Hashirama stand up ,detached his armor and pull out a kunai and face Tobirama and the other Senju shinobis

**"Hashirama-sama!"** that was Toka,the others were shocked in their leader's actions

**"Tobirama,tell them not to kill Madara after I die,listen to what I say this is my last words...create a village of peace ,no one will hurt Madara and her brother Izuna,let them live in that village "** and he turns to Madara

**"Im sorry,,Madara "** he had flashbacks of their memories together, from their skipping stones when he met her until the last time they saw each other when she murmured the word 'traitor'

_**"Mara..." **_a single tear falls to his cheek

Madara grabbed his hand to stop him in killing himself...

-xXx-

and so it begins...

Konoha was a name given by Madara for the village. It came from the word 'leaf' after the girl who named it caught a flying leaf when is asked by Hashirama on what name does she like to give for their village

(if Hashirama is to be asked,for sure he will name it MADARA)

not just that,he also ask her to be the Hokage.A Hokage will run the village,the village will take orders directly to the kage but of course,it has many duties. (I said the Hokage will run the village so thats it I dont want to elaborate more or this whole chapter will be fully about the Hokage thing)

**" I will ask someone to carve your face in a big stone facing the entrance of the village Madara!"**

**"...are you serious?"**

Many villagers doesnt know about a little fact that the village founding anniversary is also Madara's birthday; December 24. That's one of the reason why Hashirama ask her about its name (but being its Hokage is entirely different reason)

the villagers or..mainly the Senju and Uchiha voted for its Hokage between Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama. for about 54 people who voted , Hashirama got 36 votes winning the title Hokage. Madara did not question the voting (there were equal numbers of Uchiha and Senju there) she accepts it but is hoping that someday Hashirama will choose her to be the next Hokage and Hashirama is willing to do it. Madara runs the Uchiha clan and is also leading the village more especially when Hashirama is not around. He is giving her missions just like what Tobirama is having but the only different is that Madara has a higher position (since she lead the village when Hashirama is out of nowhere to have political meetings and stuff and Tobirama doesnt have that chance and also she is her clan's head and he is just a brother of their clan's head)

Hashirama is a charismatic,powerful,humorous shinobi and likes him ,who would not love a leader like him? he's very considerate,kind,good-hearted man that is always thinking about Madara ..no no no no no no...I mean..Konoha.

Though the god and the goddess of Shinobi doesnt have the same opinions sometimes,they knew how to give and take about leading the village. People outside Konoha were astonished that the two of them are now allies

One day Madara burst in Hashirama's office and sat on a chair near the hokage,rolling her eyes and look annoyed

**"what happen?"** Hashirama gave her a full attention (totally ignoring the mountain of paperwork around his table) (and he's wearing the Kage outfit)

**"nothing"**

**"Mara..."** (she's finally immunized by his pet name)

**"tell me..what is it?" **

**"a letter came from Iwagakure"** Hashirama listen very eagerly

**"your brother successfully gain their trust"**

**"and?"** Hashirama asked

**"that's it!"** He wonders why the girl is so upset,he cleared his throat

**"I dont want to come in such negotiations ever again"**

Hashirama sighed and put away the mission lists that Madara keeps on pointing

**"relax"**

**"I cant!"** she scowled.

A month earlier , Hashirama assigned Madara to go to Iwagakure to have an alliance between two villages,Madara never got an answer since she left the Iwa and then Hashirama decided to send Tobirama to ask about the alliance,Tobirama get an answer after two weeks and Madara felt like Iwa doesnt trust her and that they trusted the younger Senju more. Since then she felt bitterness in the Iwa which of course Hashirama keeps on convincing her that its fine and he hasnt lost his trust to her

**"Fine,Im not going to give these missions to you anymore"**

Madara nodded,still dismayed

**"I prefer battle missions,give it to me,give the freaking negotiations to your brother instead,and one thing I dont like meetings so you do it" **

Hashirama nodded

**"what else?"** He asked

**"give me some men,I will go somewhere"** Hashirama twitched an eyebrow

**"what for?"** the Uchiha glared at him

**"o-okay I will" **

**"about the meetings"** her

**"yes?"** him

**"Let me join you only if the meeting will be held inside the village"**

**"sure" **

(a reminder that Madara is not trying to be a boss here,she's the second-in-command and its her right to say the things she wanted to happen around the village considering her missions ,with regards to the last request ,obviously one of them must be around the village when Hashirama or her is not around)

**"is this okay to you?"** Hashirama handed her a group of bandits roaming around outside Konoha

**"I'll do it"** gets the paper, read it, slowly walks away, open the door and

**"Madara" **

she stopped

**"just..be..be here when you're done" **he said,stuttering and hiding a blush

**"hnn"** nods,then she closed the door with a soft click

-xXx-

There was one time when he is all alone in the office when all he ever thinks about is what exactly is Madara doing (he forgot that he gave her an assignment to the Land of Mountain to escort a daimyo) then he goes out of the room and keeps on asking Toka where is Madara and his secretary rolled her eyes and remind him that he sent her there.

Tobirama was about to enter the office and heard his brother's amnesia. Tobirama knew exactly why his brother is obsessed in looking for Madara but what he cannot and never understand is

WHY?

no,I mean ,UHG! Yes he knows why,of course didnt he? oh he know! he know that his brother is in love-

Tobirama for crying out loud cannot believe that his brother is in fact in love with his arch nemesis ,the best fiercest most powerful most admirable (especially for Hashirama) female shinobi in the whole entire...world.. (galaxy for Hashirama)

Tobirama is never been in love with a woman but he surely had crushes

women of course

but he cannot,,and again,never understand

why her? why her?! why why why but why? whenever he ask himself why he got a headache,whenever his brother stared at the said girl he got a headache ,whenever the girl is around he got a headache. Tobirama has a great distrust of the Uchiha more over in Madara.

she is a girl,but not JUST a girl. she fought hundreds of shinobi ,never been defeated (technically she was defeated many times by Hashirama but the truth is she is the real winner...well Hashirama cannot kill her after all)

even by that time that she ask him to choose between killing Tobirama or killing himself.

Tobirama already hated the Uchiha but on that incident ,on that one helluva request ,he totally lost totally lost all (ALL) his trust on the entire Uchiha blood line. Since then he can never trust Madara the way Hashirama trusted her or even half of it..a half of a half of it,..he cannot..he can never..

Even if she's a girl,even if she's pretty,or the prettiest of her clan or the whole village,Tobirama hated her since then. Been always against her been rude to her and completely ignoring her when the two of them is going to passed by. He cannot forget her freaking idea and he cannot forget how his brother was willing to take his life..Take His Life for MADARA

and thats how it begins ..for Tobirama's hatred

But despite of all of this Tobirama is an obedient younger brother for Hashirama ,he's also powerful using the water jutsu (his specialty ) though they dont look alot they are really brothers by blood. Tobirama has a soft side with kids,he loves children (again,no homo) male and female kids loves him too (see? no homo) his favorite Hiruzen Sarutobi from planet of the apes..errr Sarutobi clan

-xXx-

If you are a normal girl ,a normal teen aged girl,or just a girl and you are not Madara and you are living in Konoha, you are blind if you dont admire the two Senju brothers.

Tobirama and Hashirama have their own fangirls.

There was a time when Tobirama's mail box is full of love he's reading it but most of the time he's not. ON Hashirama's side,he is the Hokage so his mail box is not that really full (maybe some girls were intimidated by his social status but still he have many fangirls around the village.

He's much sociable than Tobirama friendlier than Tobirama,taller than Tobirama and have a longer hair than Tobirama (I guess that doesnt count) again,his mail box is not that full of girl's letter but it is super full of other villages social invitation meetings. While on his office and his spare time (when a day that there was a little work on his office and that's it) hashirama tried to read one of his secret admirer letter and then Madara walked inside

Madara was silent the whole time she is standing in front of him while hashirama did not notice that she... is staring at him while he is grinning stupidly and sometimes chuckling while reading the letter. When hashirama look above he saw the dumfounded Madara

Sometimes Madara is thinking that maybe being a hokage can damage a human mind since then. But she still wanted to become the Hokage nevertheless. Maybe its Hashirama who is really crazy for reading and laughing all by he was asked by Madara what so funny about the paper he reads he said the most stupid thing ever; that someone in a far village sends him a letter and has a joke written on course Madara was pissed (she is always serious and jokes were a no no when it comes to talking about the village) Madara said that she will kill whoever send that mail and asking Hashirama who the hell was it.

Hashirama blushed though he unintentionally lie to her ,he cant help but to blush

**"I am going to kill whoever sends you that stupid mail!"**

Of course Hashirma did not give her the name of the sender and convinced Madara that he will not entertain a mail like that ever again

when he got home he burn all the love letters including Tobirama's on which he was pissed.

**"Why did you burn those and you also burn mine brother?!"**

Hashirama just burn every single love letter he found on their cabinet ,poor thing that Tobirama's letters is on that same cabinet


	6. Chapter 5

-Senju and Uchiha-

_(Mostly headcanons for further story development ) _

The Senju Clan "The clan with a thousand skills,is the most feared ,strongest most respected clan above all other clans in the ninja world during the war-torn era before the founding of the hidden villages.

They descended from the younger of two sons of Rikudo Sennin or the Sage of Six Paths. They are believed to be born with the 'body' of the sage. Before his death,Rikudo asked his two sons what course of power they would follow to lead the world ,the elder son answered "power" while the younger answered "love". The Sage grew favor the ideals of the younger son over those of his older son. Therefore before he died ,he chose the younger son to be his successor ,the elder brother ,bitter,hateful at having been denied what he felt was rightfully his to inherit, attacked his younger sibling.

The Sage, deeply saddened and angered by this, cursed the elder son to have a passionate love that can become a bottomless well of despair the moment the one they care for the most is dead.

The Uchiha clan descended from the elder of the two sons and inherited the Sage's "eyes" and also his curse. They carry the "curse of hatred" since the day that the Sage chose the younger son to be his successor. From then on the two clans, starting from the very beginning were like water and oil.

-xXx-

Butsuma Senju the leader the Senju Clan in the warring period originally had 4 sons in order; Hashirama ,Tobirama,Kawarama and Itama. Hashirama the eldest son is the strongest but also the most hard headed son of his,Butsuma and Hashirama constantly fights (verbally and non verbally)hitting his son in the face when the kid angered him and is most of the time catches his second son,Tobirama. Kawarama died first in battle and ITama was killed by members of the Uchiha Clan (it is unknown whether Kawarama was killed by Uchiha too). Hashirama grew hating the shinobi system saying that it is unfair to children instead of playing and enjoying their youth they are the ones suffering in war and even as a child he figure it out on how to begin peace starting with love

Tajima Uchiha is the leader of the Uchiha clan and the counterpart of Butsuma,he had 4 sons and is gifted (cursed?) to have one daughter in order; Urumiya,Mikihisa,Madara,Izuna and the last one died without a name. His wife Reiko was killed by a Senju member, while pregnant of their child (and they latter know that the baby is a boy when they separate the mother and child on different coffin to bury).Urumiya was killed by Hashirama Senju,Mikihisa by another enemy clan,Tajima worried about his clan's future (his two older sons were now dead in the hands of his enemies) . Madara is traumatized when her mother was murdered in front of her, she covered Izuna's eyes (she was 8 and Izuna is 3 at that time) carrying her little brother watching as her mother died together with a baby in her stomach. Uchiha at that time neglect to have female shinobis,they believed that women especially children must stay at home taking good care of their family and mostly by their husbands that were busy killing members of the outside clan. Madara grew desperately wanting to fight and avenge her mother. Tajima observed his daughter surprisingly surpassing boys about her age made it clear that Madara (no matter how improbable it is to accept by the clan) will be his successor.

The only blessing that Butsuma had (and Tajima lacked) when it comes to their wife's death is that Butsuma's wife died in a more acceptable cause (some case of malaria) and Tajima's wife died in a bloody death.

-xXx-

Uchiha were very proudful of their hair and cut it when they lost a fight (Madara got the longest hair among the Uchiha passing her waist and is only cutting it whenever Hashirama beats her in their past fights) She also influenced him (when they were still kids) telling him to try growing his hair (to ultimately change his stupid pot-look-alike hairstyle that make her feel not wanting to play with him again,Madara is a perfectionist when it comes to hairstyle) Hashirama is the only one to know on what brand of shampoo she is using (he once smelled her crown when they slept together (when they were kids! When they were kids!) ) he joked about it after she frankly said he look like an open umbrella on his sleeping position telling she smelled like strawberries, Madara blushed (like strawberry).After that ,she changed her shampoo to melon. Izuna her brother got the much pretty hair between them ,she's pretty addicted in combing his kid brother's hair. One time that she mention it to Hashirama (again,when they were kids) He made up his mind to grow his hair (so that someday she will comb his hair too and keeps daydreaming about it).

-xXx-

Unlike the Uchiha clan,the Senju were not look alike each other. The fact that Senju can marry outsiders of their clan brings them this many types of hairs,color of eyes,color of hairs,types of skin,heights,and many differences. Best example for this is Hashirama and TObirama,they don't look alike but they are really brothers from one father and one mother (both dead). Hashirama got his dark hair from his father (thankfully he did not inherit his father's brutality to children) Tobirama got the lighter shade surely from their mother.

The Senju Clan best jutsu is the Mokuton technique but after many years of their existence, only Hashirama awakened this. The Uchiha have their own signature Katon no Jutsu and everyone were taught to master it.

Uchiha respect their clansmen equally but they discriminate other clans. As they're descendant of the sage's elder son they find themselves being the God race that is above all other. Uchiha also despise mongrels and treat those who haven't awakened the sharingan yet with a lower status than the rest.

When Madara became its leader (and she's the first female leader of their clan) women must also train to be ninja but unlike men, they can't go on battles and have to stay home to take care of the children. Their fighting skills come in handy when they have to protect the village.

Hashirama's father originally planned Tobirama to be his successor (because Hashi and his father were not in good terms) and Hashirama is willing to give it his younger brother but because this elder son is the most powerful and the Senju traditionally chose leadership by who's the most powerful,Hashirama retained to be its successor and became its leader at the age 15

In the Uchiha Clan rule, the first son must be the next clan leader and if the current leader doesn't have an offspring or all his children were females,the next male closest to the current leader's blood (in their family tree) will have the next leadership bloodline. In Madara's case,her two brothers ;Urumiya and MIkihisa were both dead,she's a female and the next is Izuna who is the rightful clan leader but because Izuna is five years younger than her he cannot lead a whole clan. When his father chose her to be the clan leader some Uchiha were not willing to follow a female leader (she's 17 at that time) ,but because of Madara's unnatural prowess she then gained their trust.

In the Senju,if one member is able to beat its current leader on a battle he can be the new leader,so this is why it's the best to choose the most powerful one among them so this situation is unlikely to happen. In the Uchiha ,they have a high respect on their leader and it is rarely to occur that a member can eliminate or dethrone its leader because of their strong bond and respect (they are solid blood relatives unlike the Senju)

The Uchiha worship Neko-kami as their deity, the war cat god. They also train ninja cats and almost every family has one.(Madara is fond of cats ,she have three cats ,one of them is a gift from Hashirama on the day they establish Konoha and its also her 18th birthday,she named it orenji since it is orange in color but Hashirama named it "aiko" ,they fought over it for one week,whenever she's calling the cat orenji it doesn't respond to her but whenever she called it aiko it does,so she trained the cat and forbid Hashirama to go in their house for a month)

The Senju worships trees, on the Senju compound they have the oldest biggest tree (and they did move it from the forest of Rikudo-knows-where to Konoha,their former residence is in the middle of the forest.) its current leader Hashirama is fond of bonsai and wood sculpting (Tobirama once break one of his bonsai and the hokage mourned for it for about 3 weeks,one day he talked about it to Toka in his office and Madara heard their conversation,the next day the Hokage found a cherry blossom bonsai with a note : "Stupid Senju ,I dont know what kind of bonsai did you lost but I picked this one because of its color,stop being so stupid and get over with it." Hashirama is loss of words,the cherry blossson bonsai is really beautiful (for him,just like Madara) he also found out an interesting trivia that Madara (without realizing it) likes the color pink.

Uchiha are picky eater ,they hate meats and majority of them are vegetarian,one of their common trait is craving of sweets (most of them were diabetic ,it can also be the cause of blindness aside from their overusing of sharingan. )

Senju has a high tolerance in alcohol (most Senju are alcoholic ,too much alcohol is the reason why many of their members died in liver explosion)

In Uchiha,once married they cant be divorced and if the partner caught the other cheating ,he or she have the full rights to kill his/her partner. In the Senju,they dont have a rule in marrying only one person (they can be polygamus) the leader can marry up to 4 women,for ordinary members they can marry up to two (but this is only applied for men).


	7. Chapter 6

-Opposites-

**"Hashirama"**

Madara entered the kage office (without knocking and without hokage-sama) she glance at the sitting Tobirama beside his older brother,the Hokage. Hashirama and Tobirama are having a conversation ,both stop and stared at the incoming Uchiha lady ,Tobirama's cool aura vanished and Hashirama's heartbeat skipped a beat

**"am I interrupting something very important?"** she asked

**"ah,no no,Tobi and I are done with our conversation and.."** Hashirama glanced at Tobirama ,the younger one narrowed his eyes almost saying _"we are not done ,we are not!"_

**"Good"** Madara said and pulled a seat for her

**"I got a letter from Iwagakure regarding the alliance of Konoha and their village"** She handed the letter to Tobirama (he's the one who won the alliance) but notice that the letter already has the Konoha seal and a signature

**"Brother,its..who signed this? its not your sign "** Tobirama

**"I signed it"** Madara said ,crossing her legs and leaning to the chair,Tobirama raised an eyebrow

**"since when you are -"**

**"since the founding of the village,Tobirama.I am your brother's second in command,right? Hashirama"**Proudly,sarcastically and pushing Hashirama to agree with her

**"y-yes,of course,her signature is equivalent to mine"** hashirama said nervously

Tobirama wanted to protest but realized that she was right,Madara have the right to sign on whatever important document as long as Hashirama is giving her the power to do it (its on the truce they signed when they build the village,they have two copies one in the Senju compound head quarters and the second one is on the Uchiha head quarters) ,knowing he cannot do anything about it,Tobirama shrugged

**"if you're done checking it,you can file it,Toka"** Madara ordered

**"Yes Madara-sama"** Toka answered but is looking at the shrugging Tobirama. Hashirama did not check the document ,he just let the document slip in Toka's hands and the secretary filed it on a clean folder

There is a small smile on Madara's lips ,she knew Tobirama wanted to protest so bad but she overpowered him and she likes it.

**"Is there any concerns you have,Madara?"** Hashirama asked ,sensing the contest of the two particular persons in the room

**"Tobirama,please give the founders of the village a little privacy ,I have something very important to tell to the Hokage"** Madara ..again,orders (she is really overpowering Tobirama in this scenario) the younger Senju walks out without any words and leave the two in the office.

_oh boy,_ Hashirama is readying himself on a breathtaking conversation with the lad,he's unsure if Madara is still mad of him or if she remembers their storm argument and wanted to continue it right in the freaking now. He give some folders and books to Toka and the secretary exits herself in the room after she bowed to the two founders.

**"about what happen last week"** Madara started,Hashirama gulped ,wow its been a week since they last talk (and for Hashirama its like 1 year)

**"I know its my fault -"**

**"I know its your fault,I screamed it to your face and it is really your fault!" **

_oh _

**"Madara-"**

**"Its not that Im blaming you or something"**

!

What? what in the world? Hashirama is astonished by Madara's statement..what? he thought he's the one at fault (and she really did scream it to his face )

**"what?" **

**"its- its " **

**"no its okay,I know youre mad because your clansmen were-"**

**"of course I am!"**

...where is this conversation going...Hashirama speak on his mind

**"what exactly do you-"**

**"do you still have-"**

**"Madara-"**

**"Hashira-"**

**"look we are not going-"**

**"let me speak first-"**

**"Hold on Madara"**

**"Hashirama!"**

**"No,yes.,ah no,! okay ladies first"**

**"no,you speak first,you're the Hokage"**

...what the hell...

**"So...uhh what are we talking about here?"**

**"about last week"**

**"oh yes yes,last week,what about it?"**

**"YOU!'' **

...here they go again...

Hashirama sighed heavily,so did Madara..and they both stop speaking ,both wanted to calm down,wanted to know where to start before talking..

a moment of silence

**"can I?"**Hashirama

**"no"**

silence again

**"is that?-''**

Madara looked at the window

**"no ,its not"** Hashirama,looking at the floor

**"so where is it?!"** Madara,like she's looking for justice

**"I put it on our cabinet"**

**"YOU PUT THE FRIDGIN THING ON THE CABINET!"**

...what exactly do they talk about...

**"where should I put that?"** Hashirama asked innocently and thinking if he said something wrong (and what was wrong about it)

**"IN YOUR FACE!"** Madara was so angry made an exit, slamming the door behind her (same scenario as the last time they met) Hashirama was dumbfounded after that

_where should I put the funds aside in the cabinet?..._he said

_why the fuck did he put that stupid color bonsai on the cabinet!_...she said..

Hashirama is talking about the funds

Madara is talking about the cherry blossom bonsai


	8. Chapter 7

-Kage Summit-

The first Hokage wearing his armour ,packing scrolls,tools,weapons, is together with Toka and the other Senju going out on a special task; capturing the four tails Son Goku. The four tails was last seen near the Iwagakure ,the tsuchikage asked Hashirama if they can help capturing the tailed beast ,as their new alliance they must show a full support to Iwa and accept the tsuchikage's request. (plus Hashirama's mokuton is powerful enough to handle the strength of tailed beast )

**"Why she is not participating on this?" that was Tobirama,**

**"She's out in another mission"** Hashirama answered getting ready for their journey

**"Hashirama-sama,we're ready"** said a Senju member

**"brother,you dont have to do this ,yes you're the strongest shinobi and been to countless battles but this tailed beast ,its different and the village needs you" **

**"Relax Tobirama,Im not allowing myself to get killed** "

Tobirama,sighed. He trust his brother but no one is certain to live after a fight with a tailed beast (no one ever lived after they fought a supernatural monster like that)

**"Besides there's Madara if ever something happen to me"** hashirama said half jokingly

**"that's why i can never relax"** Tobirama whispers and Hashirama jumped out of the Hokage quarters together with the other Senju.

-xXx-

The five kage summit is held every time a village has a very important (and it must be super important) matter to discuss,a letter came to Hokage's office after the capture of the 4 tails from the tsuchikage (and he purposely noted that the letter must be read only by the Hokage himself) Tobirama is so glad Madara is not around the village yet.

**"what does it says?"**

**"they want Konohagakure no Sato to join the kage summit"** Hashirama said happily,Tobirama of course is very happy ,their sweats in establishing the village is now leading to success and the Konoha name will be soon to be known in the world (and many clans will have an interest to be their alliance)

Hashirama just hoped that Madara is there to hear the good news

Tobirama hoped Madara will never return in the village ever again

The two brothers rejoices,standing screaming in joy ,applauding like crazy

**"we must celebrate this!"** Tobrama called it

Hashirama then compute their funds ,he divided it by two but Tobirama notice that the sum of two are not balance

"**why is that?"**

**"For the Uchiha renovations"**

**"she's still not taking it?**"

Hashirama did not answer,the latest fund which he gained from the capturing of the 4 tails is triple the amount of Madara's 'stupid fund' and the latest fund will now go to Uchiha renovations while the 'stupid fund' will be use for the mini celebration. Tobirama did not protest ,he knew the Uchiha needed it.

**"its not that I am complaining ,but the amount (for Uchiha) is too much,we can use the other parts of it for something" **

**"No,Tobirama,it is my fault that they suffered in the storm,I just hope this will cover up Madara's anger"**

When it comes to Madara,his brother is willing to give everything (including his life) Tobirama had a mini flashback when Madara asked Hashirama to kill himself to gain her trust.

**"I think the celebration must be held after the Kage summit,what do you think?"** Hashirama

**"Sure,that's better" **

-xXx-

Hashirama along with the other kage were allowed to bring two bodyguards, he picked Toka Senju and Jiro Uchiha. The Land of Iron is the place where it will be held,a neutral and samurai-controlled country leaded by Kyoh,a man about 50's ,they are gathered in a long circular table ,the tsuchikage first greeted the hokage (they are really in good relationships now) the tsuchikage wonders what did Hashirama saw in Madara to have a truce on a such a wild girl like her.

The mizukage arrived along with his bodyguards (the first one to arrive is Hashirama,it looks like he's very excited on his first summit meeting) while waiting for the raikage and kazekage,the hokage and tsuchikage chat for a while (the Mizukage stayed quiet the whole time and is just listening to the two chatting kages) By the way the tsuchikage is a man about 40's and is really getting along with Hashirama,he also said that he's a fan of his.

**"Hokage-sama,may I ask you a question?"** the tsuchikage has an aura of a comedic person ,he's a short man (about 4 ft ) ,black hair and green eyes.

**"Sure,tsuchikage"** (Mizukage twitched an eyebrow,their conversation seems so casual like they're best buds)

The tsuchikage leaned forward to the Hokage (not wanting the Mizukage to heard his question) and whispers

**"about the pretty girl you sent to us the last time...ma..Ma.."**

**"mama?"** Hashirama wonders if the tsuchikage's mother is residing in Konoha for him to sent her there (and why on some reasons he cannot remember anything about it)

**"the girl,having the long hair wild as her,pretty eyes (he motioned his eyes and narrowed it slightly) Ma.."**

**"Ah! Madara...-sama"**

the Tsuchikage motioned to lower Hokage's voice putting his pointing finger in his lips and made a 'shhhh' sound,Mizukage is now intrigued

**"about her,what is your relationship with her..."**

Hashirama skipped a heartbeat,what is the tsuchikage is asking? how did he know about them? and oh,is there really _'them'_? in the first place?

"**is she a trusted ally to you.**.(the answer is obvious ,of course Hashirama trusted the girl that is why she sent her for their alliance isnt it? but the tsuchikage cannot find an appropriate question (or how to ask it appropriately)

**"she's Uchiha Madara the leader of the feared Uchiha clan"**

"**MOTHER OF RIKUDO SENNIN! I THOUGHT MADARA IS A MALE!"**

he later slap his mouth for bringing that too loud,Mizukage gasps

**"well I also thought about that when we were kids,her name is a boy's name"** Hashirama said,but the older man did not heard,shocked in learning the truth that Uchiha Madara is a female ,he nodded his head left to right feeling embarrassed on his actions

**"wait,didnt she tell you about her ast name when she entered your village?"** Hashirama asked casually ,the Tsuchikage shook his head then snaps

**"oh! I heard she did,but she said it was Senju,so yeah that's why Im asking you what is your relationship with her " **

Hashirama fall into his seat

-xXx-

He knew that Madara is very proud of her clan ,and her clan's why ? but why didnt she tell the truth about her being the clan leader of the Uchiha? the tsuchikage is still blabbering words he cannot heard it,all he can heard is the question running through his head on why Madara said that she is a Senju? or is it..is it because

_Madara Senju_

oh how it suits her

Hashirama speaks to himself ,smiling like an idiot when the Kazekage arrived and the Raikage (a very large man) sat on a chair.

**"shall we begin? gentlemen?"** asked by kyoh

-xXx-

**"Today we are gathered here for the issue of the tailed beast,the Hokage here Hashirama Senju-sama ,leader of the newly established village Konohagakure no Sato (Kyoh shows a great respect for Hashirama and bows to him,Hashirama did the same) captured the four tails Son Goku ,the first tailed beast to be captured alone by a men ,Hokage-sama please"**

Hashirama became nervous in Kyoh's invitation for him to have a simple welcoming remarks ,he's a Senju leader and to have a speech in front of his clansmen never makes him nervous before but this time he is going to speak in behalf of his own village ,in behalf of Konoha,and not juts that,he is talking to the four most important people of the hidden villages. He thought if only Madara is here she will help him in this situation ,the girl is smarter than him on this kind of cleared his throat and grabbed a courage to finally speak ,he stands

**"It is a great pleasure to be here in the Kage summit,Konoha is a new village and its an honor to be one of the people who are seated in front of you all gentlemen,as Kyoh-sama said I,together with my Senju men with the help of our trusted Uchiha men ,captured the four tailed beast Son Goku ,capturing the tailed beast is never been an easy task as we know how devastating the beasts are,I do hope that at the end of our meeting ,my fellow gentlemen,we can finally found a solution in our dilemma,thank you"** then he seated.

The tsuchikage and kazekage showed satisfaction in the Hokage's speech

**"I believe that everyone of you have their own opinions in capturing the tailed beast,lets begin"** Kyoh announced

**"Capturing them is not the main issue here"** The kazekage **"After that what comes into my mind"**

the four other Kages nodded,he has a point

**"But atleast the Hokage here found out a solution ,his mokuton skill technique "** tsuchikage

**"tsuchikage,surely this meeting is not just about how good the Hokage is,right? we must think on the solution after catching it"** Mizukage

**"no,I do believe that we must think on how to capture it ,not just the Hokage,we as the other Kage must participate in doing it"** Raikage

**"I second the motion,Raikage , how about we train our shinobi to fight the tailed beast?"** Tsuchikage

**"who and how? "** Mizukage

everybody looked at Hashirama,pushing him to say something (clearly he hasnt say anything yet except his speech)

**"Im willing to participate in the capturing of the other tailed beast,but we have different skills and techniques per village so I doubt if I can...train them?" **

**"Hokage-sama,how about train your men with our men and on the next topic of our discussion we can talk about the place to hold their training and the budget"** It was a nice suggestion coming from Tsuchikage

**"I like that"** Hokage

**"I doubt it,Hokage,you said that everyone of us have different abilities,how are you gonna train ..Tsuchikage's men? and our men as well?"** MIzukage

**"Aside from that you are running your village and we might as well suggest to look for another Senju member to train these men"** Raikage

the meeting is going well.,everyone is participating

Hashirama smiled at the Raikage

**"About that,I have Uchiha Madara my second in command ,she can run the village while I train these men" **

the Kage have different reactions,Tsuchikage nods,Mizukage raised an eyebrow ,Raikage glared and Kazekage's mouth opened

**"Uchiha Madara"** everyone except Hashirama said

**"Out of topic,but do you honestly trust that ..."** Raikage looking for a word that can describe Madara

**"that pretty wild girl"** Tsuchikage continued raising his pointing finger,Mizukage and Kazekage scowled at him

**"Of course I do,Madara-sama is a great leader ,she's have an independent mind ,can judge quickly and effectively,when Im out of the village she's in charge of it,together with my younger brother TObirama"**

**"Ah,your younger brother the water jutsu user isnt it? "** Raikage,Hashirama nodded

**"I call it,maybe you can ask your brother instead of ...her"** Hashirama glared at the Raikage

**"is there anything between your village and Madara,Raikage-sama?"** that was Hashirama looking suspicious to the Raikage

**"I honestly cannot trust that girl,she killed many of my shinobi and almost all of the clans in my village is an enemy for the Uchiha"** Raikage spoke

**"that damn girl assassinate my family"** Kazekage spoke,Mizukage looked at him,everyone made the surprise look

**"looks like everyone here do not trust your partner,Hokage-sama"** Mizukage said after their pause,smirking and mocking Hashirama

(just a reminder: Madara killed a kirigakure hero and the tsuchikage showed distrust in Madara in the first part of their chatting)

At first no one believed that Hashirama Senju and Uchiha Madara were running their own village like they did not have any rivalry and countless fights before,who would have thought about that? They wouldn't believe that the two founders were childhood bestfriends either (and no one knows it and onlyt the Senju and the Uchiha)

**" As far as I know,Madara also killed you father,right Hokage-sama?"** Mizukage said that startle Hashirama

**"that's enough"** Hashirama says in loud voice ,slamming the table

**"Are we looking for the solution on the tailed beast or just rambling here?" **

Hashirama said while controlling his temper,he couldnt stand anyone who speaks ill about Madara ,the bodyguards of the Kages jump in the long table to defend each of their Kage (Jiro and Toka too)

unconsciously,Hashirama's chakra cracked the walls of the room and alarmed the bodyguards

**"Hashirama-sama,please calm down"** Toka said (still in defensing position)

the other bodyguards glaring,battle ready with their weapons ,even ants cannot passed through their tight defense,Hashirama (who is standing unconsiously) calmed down himself and slowly sat on his chair

Kyoh did not say anything but he himself was shocked to the very powerful chakra that Hashirama has

**"monstrous chakra,as expected to the god of shinobi"** He whispered

-xXx-

When the pressure of each other's subside they continue the meeting,but this time all of them have this feeling of awkwardness (due to Hashirama's tendency to wreck a havoc in the room whenever they speak bad of Madara,they decided to leave that topic alone and proceed to their main subject)

**"Their Hokage is really powerful"** Kazekage's bodyguard said

**"I dont think he still needs a bodyguard"** the other one spoke

**"Imagine if the goddess and the god of shinobi clash in this room" **

Toka and Jiro made a glance at each other,both smiling like they wanted to comment on the two talking bodyguards,for Toka,seeing the Konoha founders clashing seems a normal day ,so did Jiro.

"**If only I can seal their anger to a scroll so they can forget about Madara's transgression...wait"** that was Hashirama holding his forehead (like he got a headache) while Kyoh is saying something about the different types of tailed beasts

"**..the one tails was last seen near the.."**

**"Kyoh-sama"** alarmed by the sudden speaking of Hashirama,Kyoh flinched

**"Yes Hokage-sama?''**

**"I have an idea"**

everyone focus their attention to the Hokage

**"proceed please"** Kyoh said

**"How about to seal the tailed beasts?"**

...silence reigns...

**"SEAL?"** that was Raikage

**"Hokage-sama are you serious about this ? this is not the time to joke on such matters!"** Raikage acts like he's about to blow a punch on the table when the Tsuchikage pouted pointing their bodyguards above signaling him to calm down or else...(with the size of the Raikage that wooden table with be dust in no time soon as he pulverized it)

**" I am serious"** Hashirama said

**"for the love of Rikudo Sennin...where are we going to seal those tailed beasts?!"** Tsuchikage said throwing his hands upwards

**"This is nonsense! and who on the mighty world of shinobi would seal those creatures!"** Kazekage commented

Hashirama smiled and watched everyone's reaction

**"ever heard of the Uzumaki clan? " **

the 4 other kages looked at him...

**"from the eddy village of Rikudo-sennin-knows-where?"** tsuchikage,seriously this kage is a little bit religious isnt he?

The Mizukage is just listening the whole time

**"what about it?"** Raikage asked irritated

**"Uzumaki are very knowledgable in fujinjutsu (sealing techniques) actually,they were feared because of it,I can talk to them reagarding this matter"** hashirama says,the others were staring at him

**"Do you where is this..eddy village of nowhere?"** Tsuchikage

**" I heard of this Uzumaki clan before,they are great in sealing techniques,good one Hokage-sama"** Kazekage

**"They are distant relatives of the us Senju,its been a long time since my father once talked to their leader before" **

everyone nodded except the Mizukage

**"About the scroll,it must be specialized in holding a great chakra"** Tsuchikage said,everyone nodded (now including the Mizukage)

**"The Uzumaki are very knowledgeable in creating such scroll" **Hashirama suggested confidently

**"I believe this meeting is done"** Kyoh announced and everyone agreed


	9. Chapter 8

-Crack-

Madara walked to the gates of Konoha when she observed that the villagers are gossiping on the same topic all over again

"Hashirama-sama is really great,he's the man!"

"OUr Hokage is such a genius,Oh! I heard he's the one who found a solution against the tailed beasts!"

"I wonder if the Hokage is interested in marrying someday" a teenage girl said, Madara rose an eyebrow upon hearing it

She made her way straight to the Kage office only to be greeted by Tobirama with some other people ,there are 8 unknown people inside the kage office

"Madara,its nice seeing you again" (she was so surprised by Tobirama's greeting,she narrowed her eyes to the white haired young man) _is he planning to kill me soon_ ...she thought, this is unbelievable! The younger Senju looks like he's on a very good mood today and not on his usual aura whenever he sees her

Tobirama is talking with these people from different clans, Madara cleared her throat and politely excuse her self to whisper something in Tobirama (but its not actually a whisper like ear to ear but its somewhat close to Tobirama)

"who are they" she monotonously asked

"gentlemen,this is Uchiha Madara-sama my brother's second-in-command" Madara is in awe on Tobirama's _nice_ introduction

_am I dreaming or this bastard is planning something..or is he drunk or what or..did he bang his head on the wall several times or..he's not Tobirama or..is he sick? what on earth.._

she's already plotting to activate the sharingan if she's on the top level genjutsu or whatever right on this moment

Those 8 men stared vividly at Madara like she's the most perfect being they ever seen

"Uchiha Madara-sama" everyone said while bowing their heads

Madara felt she's a buddha for a while then frown at Tobirama

_Why is Tobirama here where is that Hashirama_

"my brother is on the Senju compound,planning about the mini celebration of the success of the Kage summit" he answered her unspoken words, Tobirama faced Madara and is _**smiling**_

Madara find it really suspicious,well who would not? She knew very damn well enough how Tobirama hated her

"fine,then I'll talk to him" and she turned to the 8 bowing unknown men

"If you'll excuse me,gentlemen" she exits herself in the room, closing the door and leaning behind it the moment it closed

something's is wrong here..why didnt Hashirama told her about the Kage summit,,why didnt he told her about the celebration...and these 8 men from her perspective they are noble men from different clans,judging from their attires and the way they talked to Tobirama when she entered the room looks like their talking about the settlement of their clan inside the village,why she's being neglected? Hashirama can easily send her a message through the village falcon ,but he didnt.

Madara felt like something pierced her heart thinking about this. Did her forgot that she and him are equal in their truce?..collecting herself she made a way going to the Senju Compound

"Madara-sama!" a Senju kid greeeted her (just about the same age as Izuna)

"Yori,right? " she said and patted the boy's head

"Are you looking for Hashi-sama?"

how did he know about that? does Madara looks like she's looking for a death match ,enough for the kid to conclude that's its Hashirama she's been looking for? (as I said, they have been on a countless battles before,people know that)

"y-yes please,Yori-kun" aside from pink,she's also fond of children

"He's there!" pointing his finger to the headquarters of the Senju (also Hashirama and Tobirama's home)

Madara smiled to the boy thanking him and walked passed through him and made her way finally to where the Hokage is

Hashirama is standing like he's a preacher (he's wearing his kage robe) while discussing in the Senju members and they were laughing their ass off (Hashirama has great sense of humor whenever he speak in front of his clansmen) Madara is on the door still grabbing the now cracking door knob (in her anger)

"Hokage-sama!" she said,its not a shout or anything but it is loud enough for everybody to hear,the people inside looked at her . Hashirama's eyes widened seeing her.

"Im terribly sorry for interrupting your happy moment,can you give me a moment please?" she said

Hashirama did not say a thing but to leave the rest of the crowd and made his way to Madara

"Its good to see you again! how's the mission ? Madara I have something to-"

"follow me" Madara rushed to the mountain top and Hashirama follows her

"why are we here? Madara we must celebrate,I was invited to the Kage summit last day and,.and finally the hidden villages notice our existence,Madara are you happy?...Madara?"

Madara clenching her fist,breathing heavily ,sharingan on,bowing her head and thinking about her hidden sentiments to Hashirama said

"of course...I am happy"

….

"you made it,,,Hashirama"

Hashirama is so glad that Madara said she is happy ,little did he know that Madara is starting to doubt on him (or that she is making her mind that there is something to doubt in Hashirama)

-xXx-

"Uzushiogakure?"

"Yes,I'll be going there ,Mara"

They are sitting at the mountain top (below is Hashirama's giant stone face that is facing the whole village)

"..I'll be talking to the Uzumaki leader,by the way they are distant relatives of the Senju ,I want you to take charge while Im there.." he continued

"...sure" she simply answered while watching the village below, resting her chin over her knees

"how was it?" Hashirama referring to Madara's latest task,she just finished a mission regarding the water system of Konoha (Konoha is on the middle of a large continent and is facing difficulties in water supply)

"I found an interesting fact,but we need more funds" she handed a medium sized scroll to Hashirama

"..you made this?" Madara looked at him

"yeah" It is an architectural design of a water system that she planned to propose sooner or later

"this is magnificent! I never thought you could...draw like this"

Madara shrugged, Hashirama is totally awed by her design,clearly she is better than him in terms of this ,he cant take his eyes on the scroll and back to Madara and the scroll...and to her

"you said you will train some other men from the different villages.." she said

"yes" (still looking at the scroll) and I will bring Tobirama with me once in a while so I can get back to the village "

Hashirama is the Hokage and there are many things that only him can do and documents that is exclusively for him to sign,however Madara has a slight different understanding on this

"..o-okay" she answered

"Here" Hashirama gave the bag of new funds to Madara..

...the stupid funds..

"the tsuchikage payed a lot after the capturing of four tails,there will be also a mini celebration for our accomplishment tomorrow night before my departure to Uzushhio"

Madara accepts the funds ,_**finally**_

"this will be enough" she said

After their conversation Madara started to plan about the Uchiha compound renovations (with Hashirama tailing her around until she got home, convincing they still need to talk but when is asked he simply said he thinks they still have a time to chat about random things then she turn him down and growled at him saying she must prioritize the renovation than to have a small chit chat to him.

Hashirama goes to his office ,the 8 men already gone he was greeted by Tobirama

"How's the..hey are you okay?" Tobirama's cheerful disposition changed to a worried man

Hashirama nodded

"What happen?"

"nothing" Hashirama and sat on his chair tiredly

"five of them agreed while 3 of them said they will wait for their clan leader to discuss in our conditions.." Said tobirama referring to the 8 noblemen

" a written report in the settlement of those different clans in the village and give it to Madara " Hashirama orders as a Hokage and not as his brother

Tobirama is puzzled

"I will go to Uzushio to talk to their leader tomorrow midnight, Madara will be in charge of the village, at the same time she have the Uchiha renovations project"

Tobirama nods,but is still puzzled,Hashirama is really talking as a Hokage here..

"the celebrations?" Tobirama asked

"its done,Toka will take care of that"

the younger Senju sensed (he's the best sensory type ninja) that there is something wrong about his brother and it has something to do with the Uchiha leader,he keep his thoughts to himself ,Hashirama is cupping his head like he's having a headache (still wearing that long kage robe) leaning on his chair

"are you really okay? you look..problematic" the older Senju did not respond,well the truth is he got depressed by Madara's rejection (and he didnt had the chance to do his traditional 'sulking jutsu' because Madara closed the door before he can do that after yelling him to go home)

Tobirama's thoughts are; maybe he's just tired after the kage summit its been a stressful situation for the Hokage and he needs to talk to the Uzushio leader as well and not just that, he also needs to train several shinobi from different lands,Tobirama realized its one helluva commitments for Hashirama, maybe he's just stress?

"want some water?" the younger asked

"no,just,..I just need to rest" Tobirama thinks he was right, his brother is stressed. Well, a powerful shinobi is still human after all.

"Oookay,I will leave now, anything you want ?"

Hashirama frowns at him

Tobirama made an 'ULK' sound

"Well then,see you around ,brother" he turn around leaving his brother in peace but is still bothered of the older Senju's behavior


	10. Chapter 9

**_A/N:_ **_First of all I would like to thank everyone who reads and reviewed Blinded, secondly, I wanted to apologize, I know it took me forever to update! Im so sorry guys. Thirdly, I appreciate all of your reviews! I enjoyed most of my time writing this chapter, I hope you enjoyed as well :D have fun reading!_

Chapter 9: celebrations

The day is warm, the blue sky is present. Everyone in the village is busy preparing for tonight's celebration. It was not of much grandeur, there are few colorful flaglets , no fireworks ,but some loud music. Outsiders might think it was just an ordinary day in the village. Konoha is still young, doesn't have much fund for big celebrations, plus the Hokage wants it to be simple. Simple,yet everyone will participate, including the new clans as an addition to its villagers.

But they have a generous amount of foods..and alcoholic drinks..are coming from its way "A Senju-styled celebrations, great" she rolled her eyes, her voice with a thick sarcasm, Izuna is observing while on her side. The child found some kids about his age from a different clan,a group of male and female younglings and he shyly ask for his sister's permission to play with them (unfortunately for the kid he doesn't have peers on their Uchiha clan ,probably he's the youngest at the time being) Madara observed the children a few meters from them , they are from the Inuzuka clan (or the dog clan as she commented to Hashirama when they talked about their settlement) Being the head of the meticulous (and lonesome) Uchiha clan ,Madara find it hard to let her kid brother befriends other children from a different clan ,but seeing his twinkling pleading eyes ,she cannot help but to say yes.

"hmm" she nods

Izuna happily hugged her and ran to the group of Inuzuka children.

"MARRAAAA!"

They are on the center of the village ,people gathered everywhere putting tables and chairs around ,food carts and barrels of drinks (mostly alcoholic drinks much to Madara's dismay cause she hates it even forbidding it to her clan). That loud call irked her too, not because of the loud voice,but because of one idiot who call her very feminine name in front of their people, as far as they all know, Uchiha Madara is a name of a fearsome woman.

"that idiot"

The Senju is running wearing that long hokage robe, the villagers bowed at their Hokage while he respond with a quick bow (he's running FAST,ninja style)

"Ma-"

Before he again dropped her pet name, Madara glared at him hinting an irritation to his actions.

"Madara!.. _I thought she's already okay with it"_ Hashirama forced a smile with hesitation, nervously after receiving 'the look' Madara turned her back and continue watching Izuna having his new acquaintances, Hashirama interrupts

"There's no need to worry, Inuzuka children were taught from an early age the self discipline and good manners of a shinobi" Hashirama grinned; he clearly knows what's on her mind. Madara is always cautious, her trust can be compared to a diamond, Uchihas in general are just like her. In a way, Hashirama can relate, they are bestfriends and also Senju were like that before (the best example was his father Butsuma who would rather get killed than befriending their enemy clan) Madara shrugged ignoring Hashirama's presence and turned herself onto somewhere when he noticed her irritation

"Eh..Madara?" He followed her, not having any idea why the girl is on a very foul mood today. The Hokage followed her every steps (with some bowing there and there from the villagers for the two, occasionally Madara responded with a slight bow and nothing more)

A child tripped on the ground holding a pink flower, Madara stopped to help that young girl "be careful"

"Thank you, Madara-sama!" She has the slightly surprised look and responds with a smile. The little girl wanted to give the pink flower as her gratitude

_"its pink so she's going to-"_ that was Hashirama making assumptions

"it's beautiful, but it's yours" she politely refused and pats the kid's head, the child gazed through her onyx eyes innocently and this made Madara confused, did she disappoint her ? The little girl made a quick grin and changed the direction of her gaze to Hashirama who is just standing behind Madara the whole time. The little girl giggled and grinned even more before running towards the hokage.

"Hokage-sama,here!" His eyes wondered as he stutters "eh?"

The young girl pulled his robes slightly, signaling him to bow, the girl whispered something to him and a flush of red can be seen on Hashirama's tan cheeks.

She jumps on her way after thanking Madara once again.

The Uchiha's face cannot be read, probably waiting for an explanation on whatever the girl whispered to him. Hashirama is now holding the pink flower and cannot look straight at Madara's eyes; moreover he remained to be quiet.

"What did she tell you?" he made an inappropriate flinch causing her to be very suspicious, she narrowed her eyes, she knew Hashirama's gestures but this time her curiosity rose on another level. A little girl just made Hashirama speechless and that interests her.

"eh,HAHAHAHAHAH that's nothing ,nothing so trivial about it" he knew it was the worst thing to say ,needless to say he cannot fool the Uchiha lady so easily. But there was no other choice, that young fellow said something which made him nervous. It was his weakness.

"Yet you cannot say, hnn" Madara mumbles after turning her back at him, it was just a kid anyways so she didn't insists to know about the small talk again, addition to that ,she have a schedule with Jiro in planning the renovations and that is more worthy of her time. Hashirama sighed (in great relief) hiding the beautiful pink flower inside his robe.

He silently hopes everyone in the village could witness Madara's kindness, majority of them only knew her as the leader of a fearsome clan, a warrior, and an unbeatable opponent. Maybe if the two of them didn't try to kill each other in the past it would be easier. Well, she rarely shows it to anyone but Madara is a very caring sister, her kindness all over is covered with pride. Still there are two persons who knew her true self.

"Where are you going?" he asked "I have an important meeting today" she said as she departs "but..Madara, today is our big celebration day,I announced it as a holiday so you don't have to work and .." she stopped still facing her back at Hashirama while he's looking for more accurate words without sounding suspicious again.

"well pardon me Hokage-sama for being so disobedient that I have a critical things to do and I cant follow to take a rest and have fun on the holiday you announced" she rolled her eyes ,Hashirama can imagine that even though she's facing her back at him

"its not that I, well…to be specific..ah Madara!"

The Uchiha continues anyway

"As you know this midnight ah, I will start my journey to Uzushio and its also my send-off party, you know? Maybe we can ….."

She stopped again

"Have a time together?"

Madara slowly turned her head over her shoulders "why, then" pokerfaced, Hashirama snapped nervously.

"ImLeavingTheVillageToYourCareForACoupleOfMonthsAndIHaveManyThingsToDiscussSoYeah" he said holdings his breath (fast,ninja style)

_Perfect_ he said to himself, sounding very business-like matters wouldn't be suspicious and peculiar isn't it?

-xXx-

"I thought you are going to discuss **important matters**!" she almost growled at him, looking annoyed and uncomfortable, keeping her cool and making sure that she can be heard by the man beside her ,the fact that everyone around them are cheering happily watching a dance presentation made by the newest clan addition to the village.

"Sure I will" he said smiling, the two are seating on the topmost corner of the still-on-going-construction of the village's arena. It's under construction but large enough for the people to perform activities.

"After the celebration" he added

"Hashirama!" she growled but remained seated anyway.

Meanwhile, Tobirama also busied himself wanting to enjoy the small celebration, he did, but a view from above captured his attention more than the dance presentation. He can clearly see the two, talking, his eyebrows twitched every time they're whispering on each others' ears (the place is very noisy made by the drum rolls and musical instruments played by the second presenters) he did put a note that maybe (or surely) it's just their way to hear each other's talking and nothing more, nothing more like a private matter (that would make him find a medic for a blood pressure check up)

Suddenly, he felt as if he was knocked out by an enemy when he saw Madara's glance after glance at his brother's face when the Shodai is busy focusing on his childish cheer for the presenters.

Nope

Hashirama noticed this and she was caught by him then Madara points a finger to the other direction then quickly turned her face down. The Senju looked at the direction she pointed. Tobirama saw the Uchiha's face, a one of a kind reaction from Madara Uchiha.

Evening came and it was the best part of the celebrations, they went on the village center where the foods are waiting to be eaten, mostly male adult villagers are holding a bottle of sake ,wines and a lot more alcoholic drinks (most of them are Senjus)

"Izuna, you can go home now"

"yes neechan" after telling her younger brother to go home , she goes back to their table and finding Tobirama before her seat. The younger Senju is calmly seated ,he glimpse at her arrival and continue on his meal. There are three seats on the table now , the albino is at the center, Madara didn't bother herself and proceed eating, surprisingly on her part, Tobirama didn't take much alcohols like the other Senjus and he only have a half empty glass of wine.

Her wandering eyes pinned to the Hokage. She was extremely bothered (and annoyed) on what she saw.

Hashirama is dancing like a drunk man with a bottle of sake on both of his hands together with the other Senjus "Hashirama you.." she lost her patience and moreover Madara cannot take to watch as her friend, the Hokage, no less than the leader of his people and the whole village is starting to move like a party animal. Have he lost his brains and forgot his dignity? Is this how a Senju celebrate? Madara straightened up, ready to knock some sense (or knock him literally which she preferred) on him

"Hold it, Madara" Tobirama said while resting his folded arms over his chest.

"Don't you know how disgraceful your brother is right now? You didn't even bother to stop him, unbelievable" "My brother knows his limits and he's not drunk at that state, if that disgrace is what troubling you then rest assured"  
>"Limits? Yes, he looks like an idiotic person, he's the hokage! He's supposed to be a person with honor, or maybe you guys aren't so familiar with it"<p>

Tobirama made a sharp look at the Uchiha and this addend the tension between them. "At least all of the Senju trusts my brother completely, same goes with the villagers and the Uchihas"

Tobirama knew he did push the wrong button, if looks could kill; he was now murdered by Madara. The trust issues between Madara and the village never ceased, she killed more than a hundred heroes of other clans, and some of her commands weren't followed by her own clan, thinking her judgments were inhumane and would cause prolonged hate. Debating with Tobirama is never a good idea, but challenging Madara Uchiha's temper is the worst.

"you bastard.."

"Tobirama, Madara come and join us here!" Hashirama called out (he have no idea how hostile his friend and brother's mood are right now)

"Tch" she angrily left the table abandoning the place (it was better rather than attacking Tobirama on the spot)

"Madara!"

She's walking fast avoiding him, why is that man always following her when she wants to be alone? He caught her sleeve to stop her "did Tobirama said something again?"

She slapped away his hands from her sleeve "I don't care about you, go away do what you want, you idiot!"

But Hashirama insisted and now held her arms carefully pulling her

"what did he tell you?"

"I said go away and leave me alone!" she shouted , Hashirama didn't released her, he carefully tightens his grip avoiding to hurt the raging girl not after she activates the sharingan

Now its serious, the crimson colored eyes alone can show

"Madara"

The Uchiha hids her eyes, a soft cold breeze and shuffling of leaves from trees somehow covered the silence between them.

"Look, we're not going to start a fight again because of this. I know he told you something you didn't like, It's just…its Tobirama, my brother and I want to apologize for it."

She kept quiet thinking how irksome Tobirama was, one time he's smiling and friendly at her then another time she just wanted to end him.

"Im talking to you as someone who's with you, but Im also talking as Tobi's brother, Madara Im leaving the village to your care when I leave, you are my second-in-command ,those will never change" Hashirama made an assurance for Madara's part. She's now getting tired of their situations, really. Nevertheless she's a vital part of the village.

"Im going home now" she faced him now without the sharingan, it's a relief for Hashirama. No matter how improbable as it may sound, Hashirama insisted to walk her home. Madara was just tired of arguing with him the whole day and she still have the meeting with Jiro, the meeting was supposed to be earlier that day but ended up on the evening because of Hashirama's constant bugging.

He left her at the door of the Uchiha gathering hall (the hall itself also needs a renovations)

"Madara-sama.." Jiro greets her and noticed Hashirama standing outside, the man bowed at him. Hashirama who is on the outside part of the hall watched Madara and Jiro inside; he sensed something unusual at Jiro's eyes

It was like his,whenever he's talking at her.


	11. Chapter 10

_**A/N:** There will be a lot of talking on this chapter, but I hope you still enjoy. Thanks to Idea getthe for every chapter's review :D_

Chapter 10

Uzushiogakure

Madara Uchiha is very meticulous. She make sure everything is in order before she work, the raven haired lady put a finger and slid it over the hokage's table, windows and cabinets to check if its dustless.

She frowned looking at her finger " I cant believe this doesn't bother him" Its 6 o'clock in the morning, alone in the Hokage's office, she scowled seeing a box full of crumpled papers over the table. Clearly, she can never work on a place like this. Someone opened the door so sudden and the person is holding a pile of books

"Ma..dara-sama" the said Uchiha directed the person to put those books on the floor

"what are those books?"

Toka arranged the books nicely (on the floor) as Madara ordered her. "It was Tobirama-sama's …"

_Fine._

The Senju lady observed as the Uchiha wiped dirt on the table, dumping unnecessary crumpled papers, after that Madara then cleaned the cabinet. Toka volunteers to clean the window.

"that idi-..when did Hashirama last clean his office table?" a hint of disgust can be heard from the Uchiha

"He is doing it _monthly_" The Senju lady replied plainly (while cleaning windows)

_" __For the love of Sage!"_

After an hour of cleaning the whole office, Madara asked Toka to dump the sore-in-her-eyes box of crumpled papers outside and asked her to get a decent trash bin instead. Of course they have to get a little amount of village's fund to buy the trash bin.

She was alone on the place and after a long while finally seated on the Kage's chair. She will be the hokage until Hashirama get back; the office is now clean, far from it usual appearance

Madara looked for a pen inside a drawer but instead she found a familiar object.

She held up a crystal jar containing the pink flower from the little girl yesterday,

eyeing on the small paper together with the flower pulling if out.

A note.

_Mara,_

_On the first drawer is the list of inventory of our office which I forgot to tell you yesterday._

_P.S_

_I also forgot to clean everything! :D_

_Hashirama_

"Stupid"

The Senju used his jutsu for the flower to grow back its roots and put some soil to keep it alive. He is fully aware of her cleanliness, might have thought on how to prevent her day to be ruined. The flower in his opinion can do an outstanding job, either way Madara put it as that.

Little did she know the fact where the original idea on giving her the flower came from

The Hokage-in-charge placed the jar over the table and starts to work.

-xXx-

After a long three day tiring trip, Hashirama's group are nearing the Uzushio's entrance, a huge gate inscribed with the Uzumaki's symbol, the whirlpool. The Konoha group is greeted by the Uzumakis, leaded by its clan head. Ashina Uzumaki.

Ashina is an elderly man having long white hair; he's wearing a pure black kimono, the shoulders of which bore the crest of Uzushio The two leaders bowed at each other and were followed by their respective men.

"Welcome, Hokage-sama " Ashina said smiling, the Konoha men were reassured by the Uzumaki's warm welcome

"A pleasure to meet you again after a long time, Ashina-sama" Hashirama replied with his ever brightly demeanor.

"Well, let us save the reminiscing part after you and your group get some rest, welcome in our humble place!" the old man chuckled, leading the way inside Uzushio.

The Uzushio village is composed of several high-rise building, Hashirama observed his surrounding and realized how fast it developed. A wide river ran through the village and gapped by large bridges, the surrounding countryside was dominated by steep hills. While on their way he admired that every building seems to have the whirlpool symbol as it designs. Villagers are quietly watching their arrival. Though, he can vividly remember the last time he went here, that time Hashirama was 8 years old together with his father Butsuma and now he's a 20 year old man leading his own village.

Time flies so fast, everything was like a dream.

They get inside a temple-like building where other Uzumaki escorted the Konoha men on their rooms. Ashina and Hashirama entered a different room, escorted by a very pretty maiden. The lady is wearing a white kimono , her hair long and red (it's a common trait of the Uzumaki) She flashed glances to Hashirama . Two other women entered the room to serve tea and foods. (They're all having the red long hair) Hashirama thanked them (using again his bright and sunny demeanor) the two woman bowed and exits, while the younger lady remained and carefully fill Hashirama's tea cup.

"Oh! Thank you!" He gleefully thanked but the maiden was so alarmed by Hashirama's sudden turn to her that she slipped her hand and poured some tea on the Hokage's armour.

"Im sorry! Im sorry!" She hurriedly and worriedly apologize

"Its fine, nothing to worry about, besides my armor here is already stained after our three day journey and its an armor anyways so its destined to get dirty" Hashirama grinned childishly, making sure that he didn't scare the young lady. She was relieved in a way but still wanted to clean that armor.

"Mito, you can go now" Ashina said calmly.

"Yes grandfather" Mito hurriedly walked away carrying a tray, she shyly glance at Hashirama's back before closing the door.

"She's your granddaughter?" the Senju asked

"Yes, you didn't remember Mito ? " The old man asked back in a slightly surprised manner

"Mito?" Hashirama is dumbfounded

"I was sure you've met before, 12 years ago. When your father and I did some business, well that's a long long time ago, I guess"

Hashirama's eyebrow twitched, trying to recall those days, he cannot remember anything with Mito

"Well..I can remember having playmates here that time" the tanned skin man said holding his chin

_"__why the hell I cannot remember her"_

"ohohoho, you're just a child back then Hokage-sama" and now the continuation of the reminiscing part

"Please, Ashina-sama you don't have to put an honorific just call me like you used to be"

"Young Hokage, I cannot do that when you are leading an entire village full of strong people around you ohohoho!, also, I used to call to as 'Butsuma's mini version' and that would be inappropriate!" the older of the two laughed

"But Im different with my father..or perhaps" Hashirama sighed

"Perhaps? You looked like him, very much. Ah, those were the days, Butsuma is a strong willed man..not to mention hard headed" The Uzumaki leader smiled and sipped on his cup

"That's the 'perhaps' Im talking about" Hashirama removes his armor and placed it beside him.

"I once mention him to be done with the wars for a couple of times, to have an arrangement with the Uzumaki and build a permanent settlement but he refused" Ashina's face was saddened, showing a great bond between the Senju clan and its former leader.

"Too bad he died in the war" he adds, Hashirama nods ,his face cannot be painted , it was Madara who killed his father no less!.

"But here you are, leading your newly established village! Butsuma must be proud, at least he has the son who has a …anyway, about your co-founder, is it true?"

"Its Madara Uchiha, leader of Uchiha clan" he instantly awaits for the old man's negative reaction and just as he predicted, Ashina frowned at him

"The strongest female shinobi was said to be very hard to deal with" the Uzumaki said suspiciously

"Well, that was in the past and Madara, she have a lot of knowledge to run the village, in fact I left the village to her care now with my brother Tobirama" the Hokage smiled saying everything proudly. Ashina just shrugged, a man of wisdom like him doesn't seem to judge people so quickly, let alone the reality that Madara killed Butsuma , but that's in the war and even an ant knows exactly how the Senju and Uchiha hated each other that time.

"Ashina-sama, about the letter I send you"

"Ah, yes. Let's begin"

Both started to have the serious, more dignified composure. The Uzumaki held out a large scroll after making hand seals and unfolds it on the tatami mat.

"This is our clan's secret Fuinjutsu scroll, we never show it to anyone before but you're a Senju, closest blood relative to the Uzumaki , your father already seen this too"

Hashirama now begins to understand his father more, about their close ties with the Uzumaki and how blood relations work. He felt honored to witness the secret Uzumaki scroll.

" Listed here are all the Fuinjutsu , sealing techniques of our clan. In the present we have 200 different sealing techniques, may it be a thing or even a person"

"Oh" Hashirama was in awe, 200 different techniques in one giant scroll is a symbol of might but its kind of critical.

They are from only one kind so Hashirama can read the text in the scroll (they have the same ethnicity and alphabets) ,the young man narrowed his eyes, 200 kind of fuinjutsu yet it doesn't contain the sealing he needs.

"I guess you know now" Ashina said, the Senju looked at him

"Is it impossible?"

"Almost"

The old man's reply made him to think if its still possible for a tailed beast to be sealed.

"We never thought of sealing an immortal creature before, needless to say our clan only specialized in Fuinjutsu and nothing more"

Uzumaki were and are never the type of war shinobis, this is also why they defected far away from the Senju ,most of them are peace keeper, they didn't bother to think onto sealing a mighty creature all because they never thought of capturing and beating one of it.

The hokage's eyes turned back at the scroll and looked worriedly, now he doesn't have an idea where to get someone who have the knowledge in sealing an impossible monster.

"But…" Ashina continued " A scroll bigger than this one can temporarily seal the tailed beast"

His eyes widened and excitedly moved closer to Ashina "HOW? And how long?"

"The tailed beast is a massive ball of chakra, this scroll is made from chakra. I told you it can seal a person too, a person has a chakra and all living things do. All we have to do is to create a special scroll that will restrain its movements" the Uzumaki points his finger to different fuinjutsu listed in the scroll while he's discussing it

"That's great!" Hashirama exclaimed

"But…." Another 'but' came from Ashina and now it sounds troublesome

"We doesn't know how long it will take an effect to the tailed beast, that's very dangerous Hokage-sama , one can die without an incredible level of caution" he wag his finger.

"I fought the four-tailed beast and successfully captured it, it is presently imprisoned on the Land of Earth, Lord Tsuchikage assigned guards for the tailed beast and a special earth-styled-jutsu cellar. Though we all know it can never goes like that in forever"

"So you came up to an idea of sealing it? That's a nice suggestion Hashirama-sama but its not easy"

"I know this is your specialty and I cannot think of anyone to do this and for everyone's safety.."

The old Uzumaki leader flinched and was astonished watching the strongest shinobi kneel down before him

"Please!"

"Oh Hashirama no need for that!" Ashina begged him to rise nervously

_"__Your son is totally different from you, Butsuma, and you should be proud" _

-xXx-

They settled the creating of the tailed beast scroll, Ashina proceeds to his clansmen to talk about its creation. Meanwhile Hashirama was left alone on his room (a room assigned for him as a special visitor) when he decided to roam outside, he saw a beautiful garden not far from the temple with many colorful flowers planted above the green field of grass. A peaceful quiet time for the Hokage, he somehow missed his little garden way back on their Senju yard.

He sensed a movement above and found a red haired girl picking apples over its tree.

"1..2..3..4..5.6.." she's counting the apples on her basket , Hashirama smiled, it was Mito's voice.

"I suppose you're going to make some apple pie?" his voice shocked the hell out of her, Mito tripped and lost balance causing her to fall with the apples

"Woaaaahhhhh!"

Strong yet gentle arms caught her in a blink of an eye, she locked her almost pupil-less eyes on his dark eyes. Her hair flew softly in the air.

"Are you okay?" he asked with an apologetic look "did I scare you again?"

Mito's mouth left hanging for a while but came back on her self when Hashirama's feet touched the ground.

"Ah! Yes Im okay, Im ..Im.. EEEEEEHH my apples!" she said panicky

"You mean this?" Hashirama grinned; she was so damn sure it scattered when she fell

He handed her basket, the red head hid her face shyly "thank you, Hokage-sama"

Mito gripped the basket tightly and grunted when her right hand ached "Ow!"

Hashirama again gets the basket and placed it below (they are still on that bridal catch position) He gently puts her down and held her aching hand, his tan hand big and calloused holding hers which is flawless.

Hashirama without using any seals performed his signature healing jutsu, Mito watched , fully admiring the technique and the person in front of her. "Take good care of your hand, shinobis cannot make seal without it" The admirable man winked and she almost melts.

"Better?" Mito responds with a nod. She observed her now fully recovered hand. _Amazing._

After the incident Hashirama commented that their garden has a good aesthetics, on how did he ever tell it, she doesn't know, Mito just ride on his comment saying it was made by the villagers. He asked her if he was right about the apple pie ,she nods.

Hashirama laughed "that's just a wild guess" Mito observed his handsome face, the Hokage have the positive aura that can uplift anyone.

"So Mito, do you still remember me?" the female Uzumaki held her breath

"Ashina-sama, your grandfather told me we've met before" there was a glint of pain in her chest realizing Hashirama did not remember her but it faded instantly, seeing his apologetic eyes.

"Its alright, 12 years is a very long time to remember someone" Mito smiled but looked down and bit the side of her lips.

"can you tell me about the time I spent with you?" There was a deep curiosity on the Senju's eyes, Mito hurriedly recall those days.

"The three of us usually plays on the bridge" she said cheerfully

" Three of us?"

"You, me and my brother Morito"

_Great,_ now there are two people he cannot remember.

"Oh, Miroto!"

"Morito, Hokage-sama" she politely corrects him

"AH! Yes yes. HAHA , sorry sorry" he laughed

Obviously, the Hokage have a lot of recalling memories to do.

Mito toured him around the village, from the garden to its supermarket. Hashirama perceived Mito as a noble girl, witnessing how she is respected by the people. They pay respect to the two of them as well. Uzushio is small compared to Konoha so their villagers are few in numbers. It is best described as a peaceful hidden village with a great purpose.

"Can you bring me to the bridge we used to play? "

"Ah! yes , of course" Mito headed their way to the biggest bridge in the place, not too far from the supermarket but its hidden covered by multiple trees.

"Here" she gleefully swayed a hand to present the place. Over the bridge is an outstanding view of a waterfall, a river with floating water lilies, on the side there are numbers of huge rocks. The Uzumaki lady observes Hashirama's reaction, hoping that maybe he can remember something about their past.

The Senju smiled, as a matter of fact he liked the place very much.

"Do you remember?" she asked sweetly, waiting for his answer

After appreciating the place Hashirama responded;

"...my _bestfriend_ would like this view" not really answering Mito's question cause he's thinking different _things._

Or rather, a person


	12. Chapter 11

_Plot_

_"...for the Uchiha name..."_

_A _pleading look in his eyes locked on the young lady, though his vision is already impaired. He's a leader, a leader who always have high hopes and pride for his clan, no matter how and what to do just for the sake of their name, may it be good or bad. It was his last moments and she cannot do anything but listen, her hand touched his.

"..you are my successor..."

She closed her eyes accepting the fate that was written at that very moment; to lead a clan, _their clan_. A big responsibility from then on, her father; a domineering and stoic man now so helpless and blind, about to die at any given time.

_"...Madara..I..leave..our name...to.."_

Tajima Uchiha, former leader of the Uchiha clan, on his deathbed pleads his daughter, his only ace. Madara, 16 at that time will be the first and only female leader of a certain clan. Not just an ordinary clan, a powerful clan only bested by the Senju.

"I promise" Far from the normal girl at that age, Madara Uchiha was and is never a normal girl. Not a single tear dropped from her eyes, but deep inside, her heart sank knowing it will be her father's last words. He father died with a delicate smile on his lips, trusting her completely.

It is never unusual for her to wake up earlier than a rooster, but this time its kind of a different degree. Rising up, putting her white robes tying its ribbon in front, she noiselessly walked through their corridor not wanting to wake a child whose room is just beside hers. Madara went to their veranda and breathe some fresh air. She hugged herself after an ice-like breeze greets her, remembering the time when they established the village. It was like that time, cold and quiet, when a certain idiot Senju suggested her face to be carved on a rock facing the village. The Uchiha's lips curved into a smile, one that only Izuna knows what it exactly look like. She's leading the whole village peacefully for a month now, with some talking with Tobirama (that was purely business and nothing more)

"neechan?"

The strongest of the Uchiha looked over her shoulders with wide eyes, looking at her still sleepy little brother before her (just like her wearing a white robe) Her smile vanished the moment he called her. "Izuna?" She was more than sure that her feet never made a noise.

"why are you here neechan? and why are you smiling?" the boy asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes using the back of his hands. Madara moved her head down and frowned.

"I was not" she said flat toned "and why are you here, its still so damn early" she added (not irritated but its just the way she talks)

Never did she imagined the question that was thrown to her, smiling? why was she smiling? _SMILING_

The older of the two thinks for a moment what her thoughts were before Izuna arrived.

The village? the cold? was it?

the establishment of the village? oh yes

or maybe...not that entirely

Izuna talked about how the climate have just begun colder and colder, that the snow might drop anytime soon, and ultimately how he badly needs to pee (which is the entire reason why he gets up so early) though, his sister can barely hear him. The pale faced Uchiha girl still wondering if she really did smile few moments ago

or was it because she remembers the person with her at that moment?

"neechan" coming back to reality after Izuna placed a hand over her arms (which is positioned in a Tobirama-like-manner, folded arms over chest)

"Im hungry, neechan" the boy said, pouting. Madara sighed

"what do you want for breakfast?"

After she feeds Izuna and their cats (and herself of course), the hokage-in-charge prepares going to the office. Facing the mirror after a warm bath, she changed outfit from pure white bathrobe to her usual black inner long sleeve outfit covered with dark blue robes with Uchiha crest at the back.

_"I said Im not going to wear that!"_

_"but Maraaa, just a try please?"_

_"I said NO!"_

They argued for at least 5 hours before he finally stop convincing her in trying the Hokage robes and hat as well. Hashirama keep insisting that she needs to wear it being the hokage while he's away, while she never favored light colored clothes and also ranting about the Hokage robes closer to a Senju's traditional robes. The Uchiha lady has a very meticulous fashion sense too. Hashirama had a mental battle whether Madara would change its color from white to black or blue, (hoping it would not be pink) when the day she would be the second hokage comes.

Without her realizing it, her lips curved into a smile once again recalling her so called stupid moments with him.

"you are smiling again!" Izuna pointed a finger on her cheeks (just when did that kid arrived on her side seriously)

The younger Uchiha laughed childishly "neechan is smiling! neechan is smiling!" he chants, jumping teasing his sister

"Izuna!" she hissed, cupping her brother's mouth, not wanting the child's laugh to wake the entire Uchiha compound (its still so damn early according to her) and what more, he's declaring Uchiha Madara is smiling (which might start a petition for another celebration)

-xXx-

He and his troops are staying in Uzushio for a month now, Hashirama rolls after a mild knock on his door awakens him. The Hokage quickly grabbed his robe to cover his naked upper body before opening the door but clumsily tied its ribbon.

"Ah!" The one who knocked looked down quickly after meeting his eyes

"Oh, Mito" The tall man smiled greeting the young lady, slightly wondering if he scared her again because the Uzumaki seems to have a hard time looking directly to him. She used to tour guide him around the village before and they also had some bonding time but not too long because Mito is busy helping her grandfather in formulating the method of sealing techniques that Hashirama needs for the tailed beasts.

"Good morning, Mito" he said, the lady's eyes turn at his "Good morning!" she greets back

"I just wanted to tell you something..." Her eyes looked directly at his then on her side, back and fourth. Hashirama observed the lady

_something is new to her __today_

"Morito arrived from their expedition" The girl said happily, Hashirama looks like he's having a mental battle again pinning his eyes to Mito.

_"well...her hair"_

"Hokage-sama..my twin brother just arrived"

Hashirama flinched "Oh! Morito, really? then we have to welcome him right? _did I say his name right now_"

Mito nods. After that, asked her to give him a moment so he can groom himself properly before finally going outside welcoming her twin brother (he just get up from bed mind you). Quickly changed (or put) his inner clothes, turn to washroom to clean his face and was horrified after realizing something

_"your hair stinks hnn"_

He sighed, but smiled. Hashirama's starting to miss their petty fights moreover the person itself. Its been a month, and he's not forgetting something very important to her (to him).

The Senju snapped, how cruel of him to make a lady wait outside.

"my apologies, shall we go?" The two walked going to the temple. Mito's face is bright just like Hashirama's personality but like he said there is something new to her...

Her hair is arranged in buns with hair pins in them and three clips in the front, which is a new thing because she used to let her red long hair down and nothing more. Hashirama once joked about all the female in Uzushio almost looked alike each other because they all have long red hair, that's when she decided to change her style.

"is there anything wrong?" she asked, the man kept on observing her head since they started walking together

"nothing! nothing!" he shook his head sideways, Mito beamed at him.

"How was the meeting yesterday Hokage-sama?" she asked in a casual yet polite tone

"Ashina-sama said he'll be finalizing the method this day, what about you? how was the exams?"

Hashirama had meetings every day with Uzushio officials regarding the matter and even though he's not way from Konoha, the kage attends tiring conclaves like that, sending messages for Tobirama and Madara about the village status every week (which is purely business because he's quite afraid his brother might read the falcon's message before it reached the Uchiha). On the other hand, Mito is a promising kunoichi which specialize sealing techniques, studying on the temple as a high priestess training by Ashina.

"Morito-niisama!" The beautiful Uzumaki (with buns in her hair) ran jumping to her twin brother and left Hashirama standing, watched while the siblings embraced each other. Morito is the twin brother of Mito and he looked exactly just like her except that he is a man. The room was filled by the two Uzumakis talking, before Ashina interrupts.

"Morito arrived from their expedition to the land of tea for half a year" The old Uzumaki said, explaining why Mito reacts like its the first time she saw Morito again.

"I see.." the Hokage simper, relieved that his thoughts of Mito changing her hairstyle was not all because of his comments on everyone's hair looks entirely the same but because of Morito's arrival

But it was not.

"Hashirama!" Morito greets coolly running towards the hokage. The tan skinned man's height intimidates the Uzumaki. Meanwhile, their grandfather whispered what is like a hiss to him

_"Hashirama is the hokage now, pay some respect!" _

and then Mito goes at Morito's back "He..doesnt remember" she spoke very softly but the Senju didnt missed hearing it. Morito's face turned into a slight frown as his aura of a cool guy vanished "but we're all pretty close!" he protested, Ashina's brows turn up and down

"Welcome back Morito!" Hashirama greets him warmly to avoid his forgetfulness or whatever more importantly he cant let someone down after he knows they've been good playmates and friends in the past, that's the kind of guy he is. The Senju's hand turned forward asking a handshake, Morito smiled generously accepting it

"A pleasure, Hokage-sama" he bows

A brief exchange of greetings followed, they were having breakfast altogether and Morito tells them stories from his trek. From his knowledge, Hashirama joined the conversation he knows some information about the Land of tea but he's never been there before and on this, Morito was pleased to describe the place more.

"How about your village, Hokage-sama?" The red haired man spoke

"I left the village to my bestfriend's care and my brother" Hashirama answered, Ashina gawked at this bestfriend word, did he mean Uchiha Madara as the 'bestfriend' ? cause he was certain the 'brother' part is for his brother Tobirama Senju. It was the first time he heard him addressing Madara as 'bestfriend', the old man keeps his thoughts to himself.

_"bestfriend.."_ Uzumaki Mito mutters, it was like his favorite word whenever he's mentioning that word, Mito observes the Hokage's twinkling eyes speaking proudly of his bestfriend. Deep inside she wanted to know what kind of person this bestfriend is, that Hashirama seems so fond of.

"Hashi-..Hokage-sama, see you later" Morito is a nice, cool guy. Hashirama promised them he'll be at the bridge after his meeting with Ashina. Mito went outside with her brother just as Ashina request them to be.

"We finalize the seals" Ashina started, Hashirama was pleased and is very grateful and before he reacts in his delight , the old man added

"save your thanks to Mito"

-xXx-

Jiro entered the office,hands full of papers and books, pinning his eyes onto Hokage-in-charge. The Uchiha head is leaning on the window looking outside. The black haired man wonders if there is something wrong with their leader.

"Jiro" she called, still looking outside. The man was slightly alarmed by her sudden call to his name, it was rather unusual, like this situation that they are all alone. Usually Madara doesnt talk to him so casually, speaking only if the raven haired lady have orders or requests.

"Madara-sama?" he answered, ready to receive orders from her

"How long..will you go for our clan..?" It was five days since she last recall her dreams

There was a pin dropped silence on the four corners of the room. It was filled with Jiro's thoughts on where-did-the-question-came-from. Worrying he didnt have the right amount of time to answer, Jiro replied plainly.

"Til my last breath, Madara-sama, our clan is our family, our entirety" He said, without doubts in his heart.

"entirety" she repeated, turned around to face him and walk to sit on the hokage seat. Jiro just stood there observing the girl, there was something clogging in his chest whenever he watched her every move, like its the best, the most, she's very admirable.

_"for the Uchiha name"_

again,it echoed around her head, she fought, won and lost over their clan's name. Whatever her people say about her she did her best, didnt she?.

After a long while of momentarily thoughts of the strongest female shinobi, someone barge in who doesnt care to knock before going inside holding a scroll

"Madara!" the mad man called, he was followed by Toka who was gasping

The said woman was slightly surprised by Tobirama's sudden appearance but she was ultimately irked by his aura over that

"what now" she murmured rolling her eyes lazily, just why in the world Tobirama in all of a sudden would walk in like a mad bull at this time of the afternoon?

"what is it, Tobirama" she asked plainly (she spoke his name as if there was a bubblegum inside her mouth)

"you..." he huskily replied, Jiro stepped in front, sensing a great turbulence of hatred on the Senju

"move away" he was talking eye to eye to Jiro

"my apologies Tobirama (there was no sama) but I wil not let you-"

"Jiro" the Hokage in charge stand up "let him" she commanded, the Uchiha guy was hesitant of course but moved away so Tobirama can speak (or scold) her for Rikkudo knows why

"WHAT is THIS" the Senju plopped the scroll over the table _"its a freaking scroll you ass_" she said at the back of her mind, oh how she hated it, dealing with Tobirama

The Uchiha handed the scroll

"its..." her eyes widened upon reading the message it contains

"Tell me why are they declaring war against us!" The Senju shouted angrily, demanding his question to be answered properly. Toka did close the door to avoid the servants to hear the dreadful news.

"They're the one at fault here, I already talked to them" Madara defended her position

"Then why are they still trying to attack us? its a declaration of war Madara, what have you done ,tell me!" He angrily snapped, the Uchiha lady shrugged

"if its war they want, so be it" she replied coldly and sat again, Tobirama was enraged

"YOU.. are nothing but a war maniac! I dont know why my brother's placing his trust to a person like you" he scolds again, this time Madara cant hold it any longer

"You were not there when I talked to them, get lost" The two have their glaring battle while their subordinates Toka and Jiro don't know what to do but to guard them if ever they get on physical with each other.

"what did you told them,then?" the albino asked irritated

"I warned them" She answered

"WARNED?!" he repeats, their argument is going to their own war and two other persons inside the room can feel it

"that if they didn't pull the declaration, we'll finish them all"

another pinned dropped silence filled the room, but now, by Tobirama's extreme emotions

"You're insane!" just when did warning someone became a peaceful negotiations? he remarked clasping the table by both of his hands, the Uchiha stand up "get out here" she said huskily

The mad Senju placed a hand at his back, ready to pull his sword when Jiro moved to stop him, Toka warned his movements by pointing a kunai at his back, the Uchiha guy activates the sharingan. All of them are inside a magnet of tension like a bloodshed will begin.

"My brother doesn't need a person who has no heart and conscience, you drag us unto this war, how dare you" the bitterness in his words are enough to describe how mad he is right now, Madara activates her sharingan

"so you're gonna kill me here?" she mocked

"you are dead a long time ago if not because of my brother" Tobirama hastily said

"your brother wants peace, people doesnt get it, see?" she continued that annoyed him even more

The albino charged, his sword fully out of its cover ready to hit her neck, Jiro and Toka faced each other not to fight but to stop the two, even though they know it would be impossible knowing Madara's strength. Madara was about to charge forward with response on Tobirama's attack when she felt a very familiar chakra.

In a blink of an eye, Tobirama's sword clashed an extremely hard vine, stopping its movements and his as well. It swirls around his arms, a person jumps over the Hokage table facing him

"Tobirama" the voice called, Madara gritted her teeth "tch"

"Tell me what is happening here" Hashirama Senju, the shodai demanded.


End file.
